Hetalia sings the Beatles
by fluteprincess95
Summary: Different Hetalia characters sing songs by The Beatles. France's original intention to visit his English boyfriend was to pop the question. However he found the man he loved kissing America on the couch. After scaring America out of the house, France talks to England about what he just witnessed. In the end England has to choose. France or America? Song Featured: Anna, Go With Him
1. Russia

**I was thinking of doing of this awhile ago but never got to it. I thought about what would happen if the characters from Hetalia sang The Beatles. This was also inspired by a YouTube video called Hetalia Beatles Medley. Check it out its amazing. I will also be continuing my Ouran fic.**

**Chapter 1: Russia sings Good Day Sunshine**

**Warning this includes pairings that involve Russia. For some reason I made it that he's dating Canada. Technically it was supposed to be China but it didn't work out as planned. If you don't like it don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Good Day Sunshine.**

Russia AKA Ivan Braginski sat in his office and looked out the window, into the cold snowy land. He closed his eyes thinking of a field full of sunflowers and sunshine. A place where General Winter can't hurt him and his creepy sister Belarus can't beg them to get married. Russia then thought of those songs from that band The Beatles England once played at a world meeting. 'What was it? Oh yea Good Day Sunshine.' The Russian then started to hum the tune while dreaming.

DREAM

Russia stood in front of a sky blue door with snow on the ground and the sky was dark no sun or moon, no stars visible. He looked behind him to see General Winter rushing towards him. Without thinking Russia placed his shaking hand on the doorknob and opened. Ivan didn't bother to look back. He ran through the door. The next second he was in a field full of the sunflowers, the sun bright, and the sky partly cloudy which he longed for to see. He then began to sing that one song he heard awhile ago.

"_Good day sunshine_  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine"<em>

Ivan started to walk through the field with a smile that not even China has seen in awhile.

_"I need to laugh, and when the sun is out_  
><em>I've got something I can laugh about<em>  
><em>I feel good, in a special way<em>  
><em>I'm in love and it's a sunny day"<em>

Not realizing what the lyrics really meant he blushed as he thought about his past loves Lithuania and China. Ivan then laughed thinking of his current love Canada and how cute he is.

_"Good day sunshine_  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>

_We take a walk, the sun is shining down_  
><em>Burns my feet as they touch the ground"<em>

He stopped walking and looked up at the sunshine sky then back at the ground thinking his feet may actually burn.

"_Good day sunshine_  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>

_Then we lie beneath a shady tree_  
><em>I love her and she's loving me<em>  
><em>She feels good, she know she's looking fine<em>  
><em>I'm so proud to know that she is mine"<em>

Russia then saw a tree in the distance with some shade underneath. 'How convenient,' he thought. Canada then came to his mind and the trip they took to the park. It was almost perfect if America didn't call Canada's cell phone every few minutes. But in the end they sat under a tree much like the tree right in front of him.

_"Good day sunshine_  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine<em>  
><em>Good day sunshine"<em>

Ivan finished the song and began to walk further into the field. Looking at the numerous sunflowers that were alive, yellow petals with the big brown center. He then got to a point of the fiend where the sunflowers were dying their stems turning brown and black. His smile then turned into a sad frown as he turned around to find the rest of the flowers were dying. His mind the wondered to the door at which he came through. Russia ran to the door finding it open and that General Winter's steps in this world. His face then ran cold. General Winter manages to find the Russian and knocks him out.

End DREAM

Russia jerked up from his wonderful dream turned bad. His back and neck hurt from leaning back in the chair for so long. He stood up but then felt a stem of some sort in his hand. His gaze drifted down to his left hand. It revealed a sunflower, the yellow and brown shades showed that it was fresh and grown to the fullest. Ivan smiled at the flower and continued his way out of the office.

**Soooo ya. If you any requests please either PM me or put them in the reviews. **

**Thanks for reading and RxR. **


	2. Holy Roman Empire and Italia

**Here's the next chapter. This time Holy Roman Empire sings All My Loving to Chibitalia. I call Chibitalia, Italia in this because that's what HRE calls her (yes I do call Italia a girl in this). I switch between HRE and Holy Roman Empire so be careful while reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or All My Loving.**

**Enjoy!**

Holy Roman Empire stared at his long time crush Italia. She was leaning against the windowsill gazing at the beautiful day. HRE just blushed just by thinking of his crush. A day later a letter came for HRE. He was to leave for war. How was he supposed to tell Italia? What would she do? First he had to tell Mr. Austria.

"So you got called for war?"

There were a few moments of silent until Mr. Austria spoke again.

"Have you told Italia?"

"No, but how can I?"

"That's your problem."

'Thanks a lot Mr. Austria' HRE thought sarcastically.

Holy Rome left Mr. Austria to find Italia. He found her looking out the same window from yesterday. He approached her carefully trying not to make a sound. Then as he walked toward Italia a wooden floorboard squeaked. Italia quickly turns around showing her face red from crying and eyes bloodshot.

"Holy Roman Empire what are you doing here?" she tried to whip away the tears on her face.

"Italia why are you crying?"

"Answer my question!" she snapped.

HRE took a breath trying to find his words.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Fine"

He wasn't used to this. Italia was usually happy and always smiled. Something made his Italia cry and he wanted to know who or what did it.

"First what made you cry?"

Italia sniffled, "I overheard you and Mr. Austria talking. When were you going to tell me?"

HRE couldn't believe what he just heard. She was listing all this time.

"Italia I was going to tell you."

There was a long awkward silence until Italia spoke up. "Promise me you'll write every day."

HRE looked up with surprise. "I'll make sure if it." He replied with a smile. The boy then walked towards Italia, wiped her tears with his hand and kissed her.

That night HRE was in his room starting to pack his belongings. He then heard knocking on his door

"Come in"

Italia came into his room wearing her usual green and white dress. "So you're really leaving. I thought what I heard was wrong but I guess not." Her voice cracked with worry that she would see her HRE again.

"Yes I'm sorry didn't tell you sooner yesterday but listen,

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you<br>Remember I'll always be true"

HRE pulled Italia closer into a hug whispering in her ear.

"And then while I'm away  
>I'll write home every day<br>And I'll send all my loving to you"

"you better," Italia smiled.

I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
>The lips I am missing<br>And hope that my dreams will come true

"You mean coming back safe and sound of course." Italia said back.

"Of course"

"And then while I'm away  
>I'll write home every day<br>And I'll send all my loving to you"

"I'll hold this picture close to my heart"

"I know you will" HRE smiled back.

"All my loving, I will send to you  
>All my loving, darling I'll be true<p>

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you<br>Remember I'll always be true

And then while I'm away  
>I'll write home every day<br>And I'll send all my loving to you

All my loving, I will send to you  
>All my loving, darling I'll be true<br>All my loving, all my loving  
>Ooh, all my loving, I will send to you"<p>

By this time Italia was in tears once again in HRE's arms. She was going to miss him so much. 'Why? Why does he have to leave?" Italia kept thinking.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause you pain but I will make sure to send as many letters to you as possible. Like the promise from yesterday right?"

Italia stopped crying and looked back. "Diffidently."

**Thanks for reading. RxR**


	3. Belarus

**Okay this time its Belarus singing I Want You to her dear Brother Russia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or I Want You.**

**Enjoy!**

Belarus finally reached her brother's house. It took her longer than usual because she was stopped several times be Lithuania. 'Doesn't he realize that I don't love him? I love my brother.' she thought with a devilish smile.

She walked up to Russia's door with a small knife in hand and knocked.

"Da who is it? Russia asked behind the door. 'Hopefully it's not Belarus.'

"It's me Belarus. I need to ask you a question."

"I'm not marrying you!" he stated.

"But why not brother I love you." She insisted.

There was silence after that. 'He's probably hiding somewhere in that house.' She thought.

She started to leave until she saw a window opened a crack. Belarus easily slipped through and pulled out her knife and started to search the large house. "Brother! Brother! Where are you?" her voice echoed in the current hall she was in.

Thankfully Russia locked himself inside one of the many rooms. Then he heard what he thought was singing. The only suspect was Belarus and it was in a scary ominous voice.

_"I want you  
>I want you so bad<br>I want you,  
>I want you so bad<br>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad."_

Russia could hear Belarus coming closer to his hiding spot.

_"I want you_  
><em>I want you so bad babe<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad."<em>

Belarus kept going at it. Singing until her dear brother would show himself.

_I want you_  
><em>I want you so bad babe<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad<em>.

Russia was convinced by now that her love for him was truly making her mad, crazy even though it was always like this.

_I want you_  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me ...<em>

He heard her voice clear and filled with an evil intention as if she was right behind the door.

_She's so heavy heavy, heavy, and heavy._  
><em>She's so heavy<em>  
><em>she's so heavy, heavy, heavy<em>

He started to think of these words as he left his current position to the corner near the window. 'The situations more heavy than anything else.

_I want you_  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.<em>  
><em>I want you<em>  
><em>You know I want you so bad babe<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>You know I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad<em>  
><em>Yeh!<em>

Soon enough Belarus opened the right door and saw her brother curled in a corner. "So NOW will you marry me?"

Russia got up and ran as fast of the room. 'Why can't I have normal siblings?'

**Yes Russia why can't you. I had a lot of fun with this one. For some reason I had an urge to write this fic and not my Ouran one :( . Oh and I'm still taking requests. Specifically I need a song for Spain, Romano, Switzerland, and the Axis Powers and any other characters you guys can think of.**

**RxR**


	4. The Allies

**Heyyyy people. In this chapter America has the rest of the Allies sing All together now. This has US/UK and Uk/Fra fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, All together now or anything else. I only own my ideas.**

The allies were going to start their meeting until America bolted through the doors. "What the bloody hell America? Why are you late?"

"I was listening to this amazing song a while ago."

"Let me guess 'Friday' by Rebecca Black." England retorted.

"No that song is horrible"

"Then what is it then aru?" asked China.

"Was it a song to express l'amour ?" France suggested.

"It a song to become one with Mother Russia?" Russia asked giving and ominous aura.

"NO!" the rest shouted.

"There isn't even a song like," America muttered.

"What was that America?" Russia gave a purple glow around him if that's even possible.

"Nothing" America admitted.

"Well spit it out what is this song" England yelled.

"Ok dudes one of the employees for my boss gave me a DVD and the last song is my absolute favorite. It's called 'All together now.'" America explained.

"Oh you mean that song on that Sprint commercial?" France asked.

"No the one by the Beatles" exclaimed America.

"I've never heard a song called that" Russia said while giving a childish smile.

"It's from that animated movie they made. 'Yellow Submarine.'" England explained. 'I swear he can get amused over the oddest things,' He thought.

"Oh" they all sighed.

"Sing then it America" France suggested.

"Ok dudes you're in for it."

Somehow America takes out a guitar out of nowhere and starts to play and sing.

"One, two, three, four  
>Can I have a little more?"<p>

America walked towards England smiling.  
>"Five, six, seven eight nine ten I love you."<p>

He then gave England a kiss on the cheek. This caused France to smile a little then opened his mouth as if to say something. "Shut up you frog" England got in and sang the next verse.

"A, B, C, D  
>Can I bring my friend to tea?<br>E, F, G, H, I, J, I love you."

England then returned the favor by kissing America back surprising the entire room. He even motioned everyone to sing along.

Everyone: Boom, bam, boom  
>England: Sail the ship,<br>everyone: Boom, bam, boom  
>America: Chop the tree<br>everyone: Boom, bam, boom  
>England: Skip the rope<br>everyone: Boom, bam, boom  
>Canada: Look at me<p>

The allies thought 'Who was that?' and continued.

America: All together now  
>Everyone: All together now<br>England: All together now (soon enough everyone else sang the line in their own language)  
>Everyone: All together now<br>France: Tous ensemble maintenant  
>Everyone: All together now<br>Russia: Все вместе теперь  
>Everyone: All together now<br>China: 所有一起  
>Everyone: All together now<br>America and England: All together now  
>Everyone: All together now<br>China: 所有一起  
>France: Tous ensemble maintenant<br>Everyone : All together now

Now France starts the next verse.  
>"Black, white, green, red<br>Can I take my friend to bed?" He leans up against England letting his actions speak for him for a change.  
>"Pink, brown, yellow orange and blue I love you"<br>France kissed England on the cheek the same way America did before. This caused England to slap France in the face. And then continued with the song this time China and Russia had already started.

Everyone: Boom, bam, boom  
>China: sail the ship<br>everyone: Boom, bam, boom  
>Russia: chop the tree<br>everyone: Boom, bam, boom  
>China and Russia: Skip the rope<br>everyone: Boom, bam, boom  
>Canada: Look at me<br>They all heard the voice again but dismissed it and continued.  
>Everyone: All together now<p>

This went along for awhile. The five nations all laughed at the end not noticing the camera facing them. "Italy-kun and Germany-san will be happy to see this" Japan said quietly smiling to himself.

**Japan you are so sneaky with your ninja skills. I had semi hard time with this. I knew I wanted to use the song for the allies but I didn't know how so I got this idea. I also need help find songs that fit Spain, Romano, Switzerland, the Axis Powers, the Nordics and any other characters you guys can think of.**


	5. Lithuania

Toris Laurinaitis was walking to ask Natalia Arlovskaya once again on a date. Last time it was a disaster. She ended up breaking all of his fingers and breaking the boy's heart.

"You like realize she like totally lovers her own brother. That's totally disgusting." His best friend Feliks would always tell him when he looked at the girl with a clueless face.

"Sorry Feliks," Toris would tell his friend, "but I love her I can't help it."

While walking to her house he saw her on the sidewalk. "Hey Natalia" he said catching up with her. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it am visiting my brother."

"Oh" he was disappointed. 'She's visiting him again.'

"Well what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies sometime"

"No" Natalia replied bluntly. "I can't I'm supposed to do something with Ivan."

"Oh" once again he was disappointed and was angry that all she talked about was her older brother. "So I'll see you later then"

"Yea see you."

Toris stood there looking at his love walk to her own. He thought about himself and how he could take better care of her than that Russian bastard called her brother. All Toris could do was sigh.

_"That boy took my love away,_  
><em>He'll regret it someday,<em>  
><em>But this boy wants you back again."<em>

He started to turn around and walk back home, feeling tears starting from his eyes. Toris then stopped after taking a few steps and looked at the cloudless sky.

"_That boy isn't good for you,_  
><em>Tho' he may want you too,<em>  
><em>This boy wants you back again<em>."

He knew the second line wasn't correct. He knew how horrible Ivan can be especially when he's mad. For some reason when Natalia was in the same room as him, Ivan left with a scared face. Toris thought for a moment at the memory, how pitiful for a 'strong and fearful' person is scared of his own sister.

"_Oh, and this boy would be happy,_  
><em>Just to love you, but oh my-hi-hi-hi,<em>  
><em>That boy won't be happy,<em>  
><em>Till he's seen you cry-hi-hi-hi<em>."

Toris desperately wanted Ivan to make Natalia cry and make her realize that she belonged to him. He knows this verse was the complete opposite of what always happens. Natalia always makes him cry.

"_This boy wouldn't mind the pain,_  
><em>Would always feel the same,<em>  
><em>If this boy gets you back again.<em>  
><em>This boy. This boy. this boy"<em>

Toris didn't care if she had to break all his fingers again but he certainly wants her. He turned his head back in front and continued still pissed at his life.

'Maybe Feliks has some plans or he'll probably tell me, like I told you so, oh well hopefully he won't be mad at me.' Toris thought to himself as he walked back to his house.

**This was pretty hard considering how one sided this really is. I'm actually happy that I took Girlygeek43's advice on doing Lithuania instead of Prussia. I have thought of more songs for more characters but still need help. So please request on what you think what Beatle song fits what pair or character.**

**Thank you!**

**RxR**


	6. Germany

**Hiii everyone. Sorry for the long update. I started band camp last week and ends this Friday and school starts in 2 weeks. This chapter is about Ludwing meeting Feliciano at school and tells Gilbert and his friends about it.  
>Song used: I've Just Seen a Face (the only words I chanced was she's to he's, and girl to guy.)<br>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Beatles and Hetalia**

**Enjoy!**

Ludwing was having the time of his life. It all started in his world history class where two new Italian exchange students came. One of them, by the name of Lovino, had a bad mouth and cussed every few sentences. The other one was (in his mind) cute. The boy had auburn colored hair, same colored eyes and an odd curl that couldn't say down. His face was smiling like there was no tomorrow, personality care free and surprisingly full of pasta.

"Hi I'm Feliciano Vargus!" he introduced himself to the German.

"I'm Ludwing Beilschmidt" as they shook hands, Ludwing could feel sparks coming from contact. Of course Ludwing didn't know how annoying this boy can be but he still liked him.

~Lunch~

When Ludwing sat with his friends; they could tell he was spacy and not paying attention to their current conversation which was about the upcoming dance.

"So West I heard about the new Italians in your class. It must suck right?" this came from his older brother Gilbert who cant even get the girl he likes to go out with him.

"Nien. They fine but-"Ludwing stopped once he saw Feliciano.

"So that's who you like amigo. I like the other one." This came from Gilbert's friend Antonio.

"Ooo so it looks like Gilbert's brother is experiencing la amore finally" Gilbert's other friend Francis said.

Ludwing then started to sing to his friends.

_I've just seen a face,_  
><em>I can't forget the time or place<em>  
><em>That we'd just met, he's just the guy for me<em>  
><em>And I want all the world to see we've met<em>  
><em>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm<em>

Feliciano and Lovino decided to sit at the table near the other side of the cafeteria. Feliciano then caught a glimpse of Ludwing looking at him. All he did was smile.  
>"You better stay away from those German potato bastards," Lovino told his brother.<br>"Awww but why?" Feliciano wanted to know.  
>"Just because"<p>

_Had it been another day_  
><em>I might have looked the other way<em>  
><em>But I had never been aware<em>  
><em>And as it is I dream of her tonight<em>  
><em>La, di, di, da di di<em>

_Falling, yes I am falling_  
><em>And he keeps calling me back again<em>

Ludwing looked at his lunch and then at the Italian. He saw the smile on the boy's face that made him slightly jealous at the other Italian for making him smile.

I_have never known_  
><em>The likes of this, I've been alone<em>  
><em>And I have missed things and kept out of sight<em>  
><em>But other guys were never quite like this<em>  
><em>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm<em>

_Falling, yes I am falling_  
><em>And he keeps calling me back again<em>

_I've just seen a face_  
><em>I can t forget the time or place<em>  
><em>And we'd just met, he's just the guy for me<em>  
><em>And I want all the world to see we've met<em>  
><em>Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di<em>

_Falling, yes I am falling_  
><em>And he keeps calling me back again<em>

"West I think you have a problem with your fantasy."

"And what's that bruder?"

"He's got an extremely over protective brother."

"So I've got an idiotic one."

**For this one I knew I wanted to do a school AU but how that was the question. I also had trouble putting scenes in between each stanza since the song has a fast tempo. Thanks to those who read this it makes me smile. I don't know when the next time I'll post another chapter but it will probably be sometime during the weekend.**

**R&R**


	7. England

**Heyyy everyone. Band camp is over and school has officially started in Florida at least the part I live in. amazing news! I'm playing piccolo in marching band. I'm soooo happy. Maybe I can play some Beatle songs on it. Getting back to the point here is the next chapter. This one features Arthur aka England and Alfred aka America. This is also all in Arthur's POV.  
>Song: If I Fell<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas. If only things can come true.**

Arthur Kirkland was walking with his friend from America around the docks of Boston.

"Why the bloody hell did you bring me here?" he asked irritated.

"Awww come on Artie. This is Boston harbor. Ya know one of the places where the English came."

"Oh shut it. I knew that. But why here?"

"Because I've taken you everywhere but here."

"Fine. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Alfred gave his hero smile towards his English friend. Just by seeing his American friend made his face turn slightly pink. Arthur dismissed the thought and followed Alfred.

The walk only lasted ten minutes until Alfred stopped. Arthur, who wasn't thinking of anything at the moment, bumped into Alfred.

"Why did you stop?"

Alfred didn't answer at first but then said, "We're here." Arthur peered around Alfred to see an abandoned music hall with pictures of different musicians, bands and album art.

"Did you draw all these?" Arthur looked around amazed at the details, the scenes, and the colors used in the art.

"Yea. Well it's just in my free time." Alfred looked down and started walking again. The Englishman followed and started to think about that blush. 'Why did my face do that?' he thought.

"Iggy come here for a minute!"

"What and don't call me Iggy you git."

Alfred sighed. "There's a picture that's not up yet and I need your opinion." He then started to sift through a box and took out what looked like a picture of Arthur and himself at a concert.

'That was the first concert in America I went to with Alfred,' he remembered.

"So what do you think?" Alfred asked interrupting Arthur's thought.

"Amazing" he muttered simply. Alfred must have heard it because he took the painting and walked out to the hall where the others were.

'He painted a picture of me but why? I mean we are friends' right that's it? Does this mean he thinks of me more than a friend?' these questions kept going on in his mind until one question about himself left him stump.

"Have I fallen in love with this American?"

Arthur started to make his way outside where he started to wander around the abandon music hall.

_If I fell in love with you_  
><em>Would you promise to be true<em>  
><em>And help me understand<em>  
><em>'cause I've been in love before<em>  
><em>And I found that love was more<em>  
><em>Than just holding hands<em>

He started to think about that stupid Frenchman whom he went out with before moving to America. It was sort of petty love at first but escalated to more. Right before he left he was told that they couldn't be together because of the distance. That broke his heart.

_If I give my heart to you_  
><em>I must be sure<em>  
><em>from the very start<em>  
><em>that you would love me more than her<em>

He remembered one time when Alfred took him to a McDonalds and had a strange conversation. It was about some Japanese girl that he started to work with and how 'cute' she looked. Arthur tried hard to listen to what the American had to say but he just couldn't. Now he knew why.

_If I trust in you, oh please_  
><em>don't run and hide<em>  
><em>if I love you too, oh please<em>  
><em>don't hurt my pride like her<em>  
><em>'cause I couldn't stand the pain<em>  
><em>and I would be sad<em>  
><em>if I knew love wasn't pain<em>

The Englishman continued to walk and think of the past. He thought of when Alfred told him that he and the Japanese girl were going out. Then about a month later he told him that they broke up. Apparently the girl liked was in love with the Greek man he also worked with. Poor girl to have to put with this idiot.

_So I hope you see that I_  
><em>would love to love you<em>  
><em>and that she will cry<em>  
><em>when he learns we are two<em>  
><em>because I couldn't stand the pain<em>  
><em>and I would be sad if our new love was in vain<em>

It wasn't that he wanted to make that girl jealous but he wanted to make sure this love he was feeling was real. What made him think was that he doesn't want to feel the pain of being rejected.

_So I hope you see that I_  
><em>would love to love you<em>  
><em>and that she will cry when she learns we are two.<em>

After walking the entire border of the music hall, Arthur stopped and again thought of the girl and even his ex-boyfriend and how their hearts were broken. If he and Alfred ever got together would they get jealous? Would his ex-boyfriend want him back? Most likely not but that's life. He looked up at the sky and sighed wanting to know the answer to his original question.

_If I fell in love with you_

"Hey Artie where are you? It's starting to get dark."

Alfred's voice broke through the Englishman's thoughts. "I'm right here you git and its Arthur."

"Fine I'm sorry. Can we walk to your house it's kind of closer?"

'Wait did he just apologize to me? That's new. What exactly happened while I was out here,' Arthur thought.

"That's okay. Wait I mean that it's ok with me for you to come to my house." He sounded more flustered than ever. 'Why now? Why?'

"Awesome! Lets gooooo!"

"Um Alfred."

"Yes?"

"Forgetting something or Someone?"

"No. Not anything that I can think of."

'No wonder.' Arthur rolled his eyes. "Me you git!"

"Oh. I now feel stupid."

'How did I fall for this git?'

**Soo you like it. I decided to put in some side pairings. Of course there's UKxFrance, USxfem!Japan and fem!JapanxGreece. I really liked writing this. It kind of flowed along with the lyrics. I also noticed that I used 'think' a lot. Sorry about that. I looked over my idea sheet and I have ever 30 ideas I want to write. Still if you have any requests and ideas I'll add them to my list.**

**RxR**


	8. America

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated that much school, band and homework have been taking up my time. I know I said in the last one that I'll be playing piccolo but now I'm back on flute. :( It was only to hear what it sounds with our show this year and I guess it didn't sound right. Oh well that's life. This chapter is a 9/11 remembrance fic. I actually had to do some research and went on to get the time of events.  
><strong>

**The song used is Let It Be. Lyrics are in bold. This is sung by England to America. No pairings in this one but all the countries comforting America during this time. Human and Country names are used.**

**Disclaimer: enter usual disclaimer here. **

It was finally Americas turn to host a world meeting. The meeting was to be held in Washington D.C.

"Yo guys thanks for making it" America gave out his signature laugh.

"We didn't have a choice you git."

Once again that sparked an argument between England and America right before the meeting started.

"SHUT UP! Can't you two do anything without getting into a fight?" Germany spoke up. The two stopped fighting and took their seats like everyone else in the room.

"Ve~ Germany can we get pasta after the meeting PLEASSSSSEEE," the oblivious Italy asked.

"Italy you asked that before and I said fine."

"Yay!"

Germany sighed at the Italian, 'why he's obsessed with pasta I will never know for sure.'  
>"Getting back to the point, America since your hosting the meeting you should start."<p>

"OK" America rose from his seat and walked to the front of the room where the projector was set up. "The heroes here. So to start off I say we should make a superhero to…" he stops talking and started to feel dizzy.

"America-san are you ok. You don't look good." Japan said with worry.

"I'm perfect. The hero never gets sick." He replied.

"No I mean you really look pale." Japan insisted.

"You don't have to worry I'm fi..." America fell forward almost missing the table in front of him.

"America!"

"Alfred!"

"Amérique!"

The entire room erupted with noise wondering what happened to the American country. England, France and Canada rushed over to where America layed. The first thing the three of them noticed was that he was shaking uncontrollably and clenching his heart looking like someone shot him. England then got an idea, "Someone turn on the TV and put it on CNN"

Austria was the one who grabbed the remote and turned the station and the picture amazed everyone. A commercial flight, an American Airlines number 77, crashed into the north tower of the World Trade Center in New York. The entire room silent not even, there wasn't even a movement until England and Canada bursted into tears at the sight of America.

"I'll call an ambulance to come and get him," France finally spoke hiding his emotions and especially his tears. He left the room with Prussia and Spain following him unknowingly to comfort their friend.

"_Just coming in from our partners in New York. We have learned that terrists hijacked the flight and flew it into the North tower. Warning to all Americans be on high alert."_

America shaked even more and started to cough up blood. Canada sat down next to his brother on the floor and held him. He didn't want to lose his brother. England still cried for his former colony, the pain he was feeling was probably unbearable to have. He didn't know what to do.

Other nations started to cry including Germany and Russia who rarely show any emotions at all. Ukraine was balling more than she normally did. Hungary had a hand over her mouth, tears forming but never coming and had an arm liked around Austria for comfort. The Asian countries were just as shocked and stunned as everyone else. China tried his best to make sure his siblings were unhurt incase terrists attacked his family.

~in the hallway~

Once France got out of that room he first called for an ambulance and then leaned against the wall and slumped down and cried. He knew he didn't get along with America but still after everything he had done for the American to get freedom from England and America helping the European nations in the world wars, France couldn't believe it. Who would want to attack America? He cried and cried until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Antonio, Gilbert," he tried to get up but couldn't move from his spot, "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you two be in the meeting room with everyone else?"

"Are you stupid? Why would the awesome me leave a friend alone in his time of need?"

"Same for me amigo. We've been friends for a long time. We'll always be here for you."  
>It wasn't that he was surprised, he was just thankful that his two best friends cared about him so much.<p>

"Well it probably about time I went in." Francis sniffled a little and stood from his spot.  
>"Are you sure?" Gilbert asked.<br>"Yea I'll be fine."

~back in the meeting room~

France reentered the room, "The ambulance will be here in five minutes." His face looked flushed with red tear streaks coming from his eyes. England however didn't look up at the Frenchman only thought of a song that might ease the mood. He didn't realize it at first but he was singing it out loud.

**When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
>speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
>speaking words of wisdom, let it be. <strong>

Most of the nations recognized the song from the British band The Beatles and some even started to hum along. Then the medics rushed in to take Alfred away to the closest hospital. Mathew, Arthur and Francis insisted that they come too but they would allow only one. Arthur and Francis agreed for once that Mathew should go with his brother. The news came back on with more terrible news.

"_We have just learned that United Airlines flight 175 crashed into the South Tower. We repeat United Airlines flight 175 has just crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center."_

America coughed up more blood and stayed unconscious while the medics took him away. England kept singing.

**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<strong>.

~at the hospital~

All the nations insisted on visiting America with the fact that no one expected this to happen. While on the way there the radio announced that both towers eventually collapsed and the Pentagon was attacked too. The doctor in charge told the nations after what seemed like hours but was only about fifteen minutes, that he was stable but they had to careful if something else were to happen to the country. Everyone agreed but wanted England and France to go first. They walked to the room in silence until England hummed some more of the song.

**And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
>there will be an answer, let it be.<br>For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
>there will be an answer. let it be. <strong>

France then joined him humming some of the words. When the two nations arrived in America's room, he had all sorts of wires and a breathing mask on him. Mathew sat in a chair next to the bed holding his brother's hand asleep. Arthur sang the next verse out loud hoping it would help him keep in his tears.

**Let it be, let it be, ...**

**And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,  
>shine until tomorrow, let it be.<br>I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,  
>speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<strong>

Let it be, let it be, ...

~ 10 years later ~

Alfred walked to the meeting room door about to go in but stopped a bit nervous, remembering what happened on this day ten years ago. 'What would happen if everyone forgot this day and left me alone. I can't really remember anything after I fainted that day,' He thought to himself. Alfred entered the room hesitantly and everyone surprised him. The room was filled with red, white, and blue balloons and banners all over the place. One banner surprised him the most. It was hung over his chair. It had the words, "We will never forget what happened on this day." Every other word in his nation's colors, white being outlined with black. On the bottom it also had three words in smaller print. "Let It Be." He recognized it as one of the Beatles top hits and understood the meaning and knew the words by heart. The hand writing was also familiar of the three words. It was from Arthur. He touched his face with his hand not realizing he was crying. He quickly wiped away the tears and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry. Just let it out." The British accent helped America relax a little and before he knew it he had let it all out. He even hugged the Englishman. "Feel better lad?"

Alfred sniffled and replied, "Yea thanks Iggy."

"It's Arthur you git." England replied back in a playful tone.

**To all the men and women who served for our country to keep us safe and those who died on this day. We will all remember what happened. Thanks for reading can't wait to update another chapter. **

**RxR**


	9. Italy

**Hi everyone. yes i have a new chapter after one week I'm just as amazed. this is really short reason is i knew i wanted italy to have the song Help but didnt know how to write it. so i put it in as phone conversation between him and Germany which is why there isnt much inbetween the verses. Sorry once again no yaoi but it depends on how you look at it.**

**Song used Help  
>Characters: Italy and Germany<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Beatles. If I did my life would be complete.**

Germany stared at the ringing telephone already knowing who it was. Italy. 'First his shoes, then England and France try to assault him. Now what!'

"Hello," he basically yelled into the phone.

"~Ve~ Germany help me and this time I really mean it"

"What do you mean by 'I mean it'?"

"Well... Help, I need somebody,  
>Help, not just anybody,<br>Help, you know I need someone, help."

"What trouble are you in now Italy?"  
>"~Ve~ let me finish"<br>"Fine."

"When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
>I never needed anybody's help in any way.<br>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
>now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors"<p>

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
>And I do appreciate you being round.<br>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
>Won't you please, please help me?"<p>

"Italy you know if you need help, all you need to do is ask."  
>Italy ignored the comment and continued.<p>

"And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
>My independence seems to vanish in the haze.<br>But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
>I know that I just need you like I've never done before."<p>

Germany didn't know what to think. He obviously knew that the Italian was weak at mostly everything especially when it came to fighting in the war.

"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
>And I do appreciate you being round.<br>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
>Won't you please, please help me.<p>

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
>I never needed anybody's help in any way.<br>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
>Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.<p>

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
>And I do appreciate you being round.<br>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
>Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh."<p>

"Italy are you done?"

"~Ve~ now I'm done."

"What is it you needed help with again?"

"Oh yea ~Ve~ can you come to my house and tie my shoes?"

"ITAAAAALLLLLYYYYY!" Germany angrily yelled and hung up the phone.

'Why do I even bother sometimes?'

**Germany no matter what you still have a soft spot for Italy. News I cant update for awhile marching band season officially starts up with our first competition of the year on Saturday. YAY! But that also means that I will be able to write on the bus when I get ideas. I also need help on finding the right songs for the Nordics, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Spain, the Asian countries, Lithuania, Poland and if you guys want Ocs like Mexico and others that I cant think at the top of my head at this very second.  
>Song wise I need help with songs that are go with some characters. Oh! Darling, Come together, Because, Maxwell's Silver Hammer, Octopus's Garden, Polythene Pam, Eight Days A Week, I'm A Loser, Your Going to Lose that Girl, Ticket to Ride, Act Naturaly, and Across the Universe are some of the ones I need help with. Its mostly the ones that don't have to do with love.<strong>

**Thanks for reading  
>RxR<strong>


	10. France and Seychelles

**Hey people! I know it's been awhile but I've finally written a new chapter. YAY! It may take longer to update for awhile because of marching band. On the other hand I wrote two other stories including this one in one day. Ya I get bored during class that easily. So this one features Francis aka France and Michelle aka Seychelles. My first idea for this was a father daughter fic then I realized the more I wrote this one the better it sounded and flowed better. Translation are at the bottom.  
>Francis' thoughts are normal font.<br>Song: Michelle**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Like usual I don't own anything but my ideas. I can wish right<strong>

"Vous le cul trou! Pourquoi avez-vous de sortir et de tricher sur moi?" yelled Michelle in her native tough and was close to tears. She was currently dating the French transfer student by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. He was known as the player in the school from the time he arrived. Michelle is the only girl he's ever stayed with for more than a week.

"Mais Michelle Je t'aime. Je ne pas quelque chose pour vous blesser. Surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre." Francis tried to explain to his girl friend in French. He knew it would take a lot more to make Michelle listen.

"Oh. then explain why you were hanging out with that Hungarian girl. Making-out or... or having sex." She knew she didn't have to go that far with including sex in her rant.

"Never. Never. Mon amie. Elizaveta just wanted help with her French homework. That's all." The Frenchman tried to explain this time in English.

"No Francis. Just no." the girl tries to walk but her legs feel weak and she starts to fall forward, ovbiosly tired from all of the yelling and arguing. Francis quickly catches her and sits her down next to him, rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," he whispers in her ear," but please listen."

A few moments of silence pass until she finally says, "Fine I'll listen."

Francis smiles slightly and takes a deep breath.

"Michelle, my belle.  
>These are words that go together well,<br>My Michelle.

Michelle, my belle.  
>Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,<br>Très bien ensemble."

It's been awhile since Francis has sung. People have told him that he had the 'voice of an angel' but he never took their complements to hear. He never participated in any talent shows or competed in any singing competitions. He only wanted to keep this a secret until now.  
>Michelle did feel relief when hearing Francis' voice. She didn't even know he could sing. To hear him sing in English then French made her feel like she was back home in Seychelles where the people sang in both languages.<p>

"I love you, I love you, I love you.  
>That's all I want to say.<br>Until I find a way  
>I will say the only words I know that<br>You'll understand."

Of course he knew that Michelle understood English but he also knew that she sometimes had a hard time understanding what someone had to say. At least he knew that Michelle knew what I love you means in French.  
>Michelle stared at the ground, translating the words I love you to je t'aime.<p>

"Michelle, my belle.  
>Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,<br>Très bien ensemble.

I need to, I need to, I need to.  
>I need to make you see,<br>Oh, what you mean to me.  
>Until I do I'm hoping you will<br>Know what I mean.

I love you..."

'Francis why are you doing this? Why? I accused you of cheating on me. I don't understand. When we met of course I thought you were just a player like the others girls said but you talked to me like I'm a real person not like that English batard who treated me like a slave. But your voice pulls me closer as if you're a candle that won't burn out. It makes me fall asleep but I'll try to keep my eyes open until you're done.' Michelle thought to herself.

"I want you, I want you, I want you.  
>I think you know by now<br>I'll get to you somehow.  
>Until I do I'm telling you so<br>You'll understand.

Michelle, my belle.  
>Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,<br>Très bien ensemble.

I will say the only words I know that  
>You'll understand, my Michelle."<p>

By the time Francis finished he saw his girl friend was asleep, leaning on his shoulder. "J'espere que vous comprenez Michelle. Je t'aime." He then leans over and kisses her on the fore head. Michelle wakes up at the touch of the kiss. She opens her eyes and simply says "I'm sorry Francis."

**Translation time:**

**Vous****le cul****trou! Pourquoi avez-vous****de sortir et de****tricher sur****moi****? -****You ****ass ****hole!****Why did you ****go out and ****cheat on ****me?**

**Mais Michelle Je t'aime. Je ne pas quelque chose pour vous blesser. Surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre.- ****But ****I love you ****Michelle****. ****I do ****not do something to ****hurt you.****Especially with ****someone else.**

**Mon amour**** – My love**

**Batard – bastard**

**I really hope these translations are right because I used Google translate. Finally another chapter finished. I'm still taking suggestions on what character fit with what song. Hope you guys liked it.**

**RxR**


	11. Romano

**Heyyyyyy people. I know it's been awhile. Well marching band and football season is over and I should be updating more often depending on how much homework I get. This chapter is for the spainxramano fans out there. This one's a little different from the rest of the chapters. This one starts off in journal form and then to a flashback and then to a normal POV. For song portion of the chapter, I suggest listening to the Across the Universe version of song. The flashback is kind of based on it.  
>Song: I Want to Hold your Hand<br>Pairing: Spain/Romano (human names used)  
>disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles cause if I did I would force scientists to make John Lennon and George Harrison come back to life and make more wonderful music. Nor do I own Hetalia cause if I did I would already own Hetalia Paint It White and all the characters would be real.<strong>

Dear Journal (Diaries are just stupid),

I'm only doing this to stop my twin brother from bothering me. God sometimes he can be such a pain in the ass. Well I guess I can talk about him later. I know girls use this to confess their fucking feelings and talk about their cruddy day. I guess I'll write about that stupid Spanish kid Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. For some damn reason he won't stop staring at me. I mean his green eyes are piercing and his short curly brown hair is… wait wait wait I can't like this tomato bastard right? (Hits himself with a pen) That stupid tomato bastard. It's not that I have a chance to actually talk to him. He always hangs around with potato bastard #2 and that French pervert. It's not like I actually have a chance to talk to him. He has that carefree personality and is sometimes doesn't think of who else is there. On day at lunch the tomato bastard wanted me to sit with him and his crappy friends. Che like I hell would but as soon as I started to leave the table, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap. I swear all the yaoi loving people in the cafeteria started to giggle and scream like crazy. WTH! I swear my face got redder than the reddest tomato. But now that I think about it, it felt good? I don't know any more. The day after that I tried to stay clear of him but I wanted to hold that tanned hand of his. Well I was walking to meet up my fratello and his potato bastard boyfriend Ludwing, when I saw him playing American football with some other people. I walked out to the field and sat in the bleachers. I watched blankly as the game he was playing went on. For some reason I started to pay more attention when one of the cheerleaders started to talk to him. I guess he looked like he was having fun. WAIT! I am not jealous! No! No! Eh whatever I knew this was a bad idea.

Normal POV

Lovino slammed the notebook shut and sat back in his chair. He looked around to make sure his brother wasn't looking and hid his notebook in the drawer of his desk. "Why can't everything be easier?" He thought out loud. "Fuck this I'm in love with that stupid Spaniard." Lovino remembered what happened that faithful day just like what he wrote in his journal.

2 months ago

Lovino sat in the bleachers looking at his crush playing football. He looked at the Spanish boy with what felt like jealousy when a blond cheerleader by the name of Emma Lambert walked towards Antonio and starts to talk to him. The Italian sat up and almost ran to the girl and said, 'Hey bitch get your hands away from my future boyfriend!' But that didn't happen. He didn't want the extra attention and get into a fight with a girl. So instead he stayed put and gazed at Antonio's hand and how empty it looked with no one holding it.

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

Lovino knew he didn't have the courage to confess his odd love for this annoying Spaniard.

_Oh, please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<br>and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand  
>Now let me hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand_

At first he didn't really know of he was gay or if it was just a phase. After meeting Antonio he felt a little interesting. He never liked another person before. It was a new emotion he never had before.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>it's such a feeling<br>that my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<em>

His younger brother Feliciano suggested that he started writing in a journal to say what's on his mind. 'Yea right. All he wanted to do was make ne curse less. I can't help that, it's who I am.'

_Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<em>

He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream this strange emotion.

_Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_

Antonio had something different in him like Lovino never sensed before in a person. He was smart, funny and yet had that stupidity that made him likeable. The Italian decided no matter how cliché it sounded, he wanted the world to know that he loved the weird Spaniard.

Normal POV

*knock knock*

Lovino picked his head up from his daydream and stared at the door. "Who is it this time?" he yelled at the visitor.  
>"It's only me fratello." Feliciano opened the door and poked his head into his brother's room.<br>"What is it?" Lovino demanded.  
>"Oh nonno wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost done. We're having pasta with plenty of tomato sauce," the younger Italian told the older one.<br>"Fine I'll be down in a minute."  
>"Ok." The boy almost left until he remembered something. "Soo when exactly are you going to tell Antonio you like him."<br>"What!" Lovino then threw one of the pillows from his bed at his brother.  
>"Hey I was just wondering."<br>"Leave now and tell nonno that I'll be down there in a minute."  
>"But-"<br>"Now!"  
>Feliciano left his brother's room. 'I really want to know what he wrote in that diary I gave him,' He thought.<p>

When his brother left his room, Lovino thought about that faithful day that he watched Antonio. 'Damn how can I just be myself around him? Oh well I'll get to hold that hand some time.'

"Lovino if you don't come down this very moment Feliciano will eat your portion of pasta!" his grandfather yelled.

"For the billionth time I'm coming"

**Translations (from Google translate)  
>fratello-brother<br>nonno- grandfather**

**Thanks for reading. This one's wordier and has actually happened to me well except for following a guy to a football game with their friends and singing out loud. Oh the name Emma Lambert is the name I used for Belgium. I don't know why exactly I chose that name but oh well. Like usual I'm taking requests for any character and song more specifically the ones that don't have to do with love.  
>RxR<strong>


	12. The Nations

**Hi! I NOW OWN HETALIA PAINT IT WHITE! IT WAS AWSOME JUST LIKE PRUSSIA! Getting back to the point, Thank you guys for reviewing and giving me ideas. Winter vacation is finally here which means I will try to upload at least 1 story during break. Now to this chapter. the song featured today is Because requested by Chiyoko Yuka. I used the majority of her idea in the beginning. It was pretty easy to write and by the time I got to write the sentences in between the stanzas I had no clue what to put down. For this song, it might be better if you watch the Across the Universe version before reading this to get an idea of what the scene is supposed to look like. I hope you guys enjoy.  
>Song used: Because lyrics in <em>italics<em>  
>Pairings mentioned: ItalyGermany, Spain/Romano  
>Other characters mentioned: China, Korea, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Taiwan, Thailand, Japan, England, Lichtenstein, and Switzerland<br>disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only wish that they were real. I also don't own The Beatles.  
>Warning this may be kind of depressing for some.<strong>

The date was almost unnoticeable. All of the nations layed down in a in an empty field where the wars have not touched. They were tired from the constant fighting and of their people dying for no cause. The propaganda nonexistent. How can a personification of nations be real you may ask? They've been around since the Romans, the Greeks, and even the ancient Chinese and the early Americas. Over time they left, leaving younger countries to take over. Now war has made the lands empty as if a radioactive bomb went off. All over the globe there was a place ravaged by war. "Why can't we all get along?" another question asked but not answered.

The current nations were still. Air getting thicker and thicker. Until the oldest nation still alive from the ancient times spoke. "Is this really it aru?" China asked. "Is this the way we must end?" The Chinese nation turned his head toward his siblings. He will miss the Korea would do his crazy antics. Hong Kong and his weird fireworks. Vietnam, Taiwan and even Thailand he wished he could have spent more time with them. He turned his head to the other side to see Japan. 'I wonder if he over forgave the past.'

"Do you really have to ask that?" England asked to the other man.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"We've all lived good lives."

Silence enveloped the group once again.

"I think this is the time to say that we all pretty much had loveable life Ve~?" Italy broke the silence while holding Germany's hand and smiled. Germany didn't yell at the Italian but just smiled.

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhh_

A sound of harmonious voices could be heard from the youngest nations. Unfortunately, they couldn't experience the history of their country much longer, but it still seemed like they were going to have fun for one last time.

_Because the world is round it turns me on_  
><em>Because the world is round...aaaaaahhhhhh<em>

The younger nations had no clue what those lines meant but sang them anyway. It was almost like a young bird wanting to search the world and leave the nest but couldn't due to the mother being over protective. Lichtenstein knew what this feeling was from her brother Switzerland. He wanted to protect her from the world that was now. Instead even the usual neutral Swiss country was laying in the grass feeling disappointed he couldn't protect his younger sister from the world. Another moment passed and the middle aged nations joined in. They kind of understood their pain. Some knew countries that didn't last long and the ones now.

_Because the wind is high it blows my mind_  
><em>Because the wind is high...aaaaaahhhhhh<em>

Strangely a gust of wind surrounded them. Now it was the older nation's time to join in. By now everyone had a smile on their faces.

_Love is old, love is new_  
><em>Love is all, love is you<em>

Spain reached for Romano's hand and held it tight. Romano did not say his usual CHIGGIII! But had a small smile on his face. All of the lovers held hands while singing the last verse.

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_  
><em>Because the sky is blue...aaaaaahhhhhh<em>

Some actually started to cry. From where they were the sky was clear as if it was telling them that the life ahead now wouldn't be so bad. Of course the nations never thought of the life ahead.

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhh..._

**Again thank you for reading. I have more ideas on my list. It's at 38 right now and I could always use more. Like I have said In the past ones that don't have to do with love. I am also putting up a poll on my profile about what character to put with a song that I would like to write about. It's a surprise so I can't tell you on here.**

**RxR**


	13. Canada and Prussia

**Hello People! I'm just as surprised as you are that I've updated so quickly. My sister and my uncle came down for winter break and I've been busier than normal. It was also the first day of Hanukah yesterday. Yay! But we didn't have any chocolate coins yet. If you haven't had them, it's a must they are sooooo good. This chapter is the first one that I didn't hand write before typing so there might be one or two grammar mistakes. The pairing featured is for all of the Canada/Prussia fans which include me. Prussia may seem a little OOC. I had a hard time writing him with the way the story flowed.  
>Human and Country names used.<br>Song used: Dear Prudence requested by Bookboy42 (I changed Prudence to Canada's various nicknames given to him by Prussia)  
>Pairing: PrussiaCanada  
>disclaimer: usual disclaimer here<strong>

Canada was having one of those days again. He went to the world meeting and was forgotten again! How can you not notice a person sitting next to you or sitting on in Russia's case? Feeling like crap Canada started to walk out until some called his name. Wait someone noticed him for once? He turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hey birdie!" It was his friend Prussia who wasn't really supposed to go to the world meeting.

"Oh hey Gilbert what's up?" Mathew was happy that at least one person noticed him and didn't mistake him for his stupid brother.

"Are you um doing something later?" Mathew noticed gilberts unusual stuttering and the fact that his face was slightly red.

"Well not really. I was only going to go home. Nothing special." the Canadian responded while looking at the ground.

Prussia sighed with small happiness, scratched the back of his white hair and asked his real question, "Do you think I can go over to your house later. West is having Italy over and knowing him, he would want me out." Canada looked at Prussia oddly. This was out of character for this former country. Mathew gulped, "Sure I guess."

"Awesome! You are amazing! I'll meet you at your house later" Prussia sounded almost relieved that he could spend some time with Canada.

~three hours later~

Mathew was sitting on his couch watching some hockey waiting for Gilbert to come over. Right as one of the teams scored a goal, the door bell rang. Thinking it was his visitor he walked to the door and opened it quickly not realizing it was America his stupid brother, well at least that's what he calls him in his head.

"What do you want America? I'm expecting someone" he asked in his usual soft tone.

"Come on I can't see my favorite brother. Wait who're you meeting up with anyway?" Alfred said, more like yelled, towards his brother. He then walked in uninvited, sat on the couch, and flipped the channel to some American football. Mathew sighed, 'like usual,' he thought.

"Let's see I'm your only brother and who I see is none of your business." He responded but felt like he wasn't being heard once again. Being ignored. Being forgotten. Being invisible. All these are how he felt on a daily basis.

Another ring from the door bell brought him out if his daze. As he opened the door he knew something was off with the person on the other side. One, they were quiet as if they had a permanent scowl so he knew it wasn't Gilbert. Two the person was saying things like, "that git" and "when I get my hands on you." After that it was pretty easy to tell who it was.

Canada slowly opened the door to reveal an angry Englishman.  
>"What the blood hell first you leave me at the meeting and now I find you here watching what you call a sport." England obviously didn't realize that he was talking to Canada because of what he said and did next that made Canada's blood boil.<br>"I mean seriously Alfred you're such a pain in the arse. Now come on!" England then grabbed Canada's wrist and almost dragged him out of his own house.

'How can you confuse two totally different people? Why can't I ever be told that I'm different and not like my idiot brother Alfred?' he thought to himself. He pulled his arm away and then ran up the stairs to his bedroom and locked it. Mathew had no idea what to do next but take a blanket, curl up into a ball and cry.

Meanwhile back in the entrance of the Canadian's home, the man at the door was shocked to see his former colony, or so he thought, run away from him.

"What the hell are you doing at birdie's house?" a new voice asked.

"What do you mean this is Alfred's house he's sitting right there on the..." he tailed off now realizing his mistake."Oh shit why I didn't realize it before. God I am so daft that I couldn't see that I was talking to Mathew and not Alfred."

"Don't tell me you got him confused with that lazy bastard on that couch!" Prussia yelled at the confused Englishman and pushed past him to find the lonely Canadian.

Leaving the two stupidest people, in his mind, behind he searched all the rooms only leaving one left. At the bottom of the door he could see that there was a small light. The albino then gulped as he placed his hand on the knob and tried to it but failed. After few more attempts he concluded with the fact that it was locked. "Mattie I know that you're in there. I checked every all the rooms but this one so please let me in." A few more minutes passed and then he heard a sound. Well not a sound per say it was more like an inhumane whisper. "What was that I couldn't hear you? Speak up"

What came next was a surprise to the German. The two words were loud and almost hurtful. "GO AWAY!" It was in Alfred like voice but had birdie's sound quality.

Gilbert sighed and remembered a song that he used to sing to his younger brother when he was upset and didn't want to talk about what happened all he did was change one word to make it his own.

"Dear Mathew, won't you come out to play  
>Dear Birdie, greet the brand new day<br>The sun is up, the sky is blue  
>It's beautiful and so are you<br>Dear Mathew won't you come out to play"

In the room Mattie felt relieved to hear his friend's voice but hurt the he was mixed up with Alfred once again. He only cried more as he thought of the day's events once more. Hearing nothing Prussia sang the next verse.

"Dear Birdie open up your eyes  
>Dear Canada see the sunny skies<br>The wind is low the birds will sing  
>That you are part of everything<br>Dear Mathew won't you open up your eyes?"

The weather in Canada was in fact sunny and clear. It was also the perfect temperature to play hockey on the ice. Gilbert never really paid much attention to the weather until he met the little Canadian a few months ago. That was a time when he was being a pain in the ass to everyone. When he saw Mathew for the first time he felt an odd emotion that he only felt for Hungary when he figured she was a girl and not a boy. He knew what it was but didn't want to admit it just yet. That was when saw Canada being harassed from Cuba again and actually intervened. When the German heard the words, "God America why do you keep coming onto my property. I know for a fact that you are not Canada the one I invited to have ice cream with. He knew from then on that he had to be there for his friend. Getting back to the task at hand, Gilbert tried again to get closer to the door,

"Look around round round  
>Look around round round<br>Oh look around"

"Dear Mathew let me see you smile  
>Dear Canada like a little child<br>The clouds will be a daisy chain  
>So let me see you smile again<br>Dear Birdie won't you let me see you smile?

"Come on birdie you know that your smile makes my day," he paused for a moment to see if Canada would respond but nothing changed. Though he thought he heard a sound as if there was something closer to the door. Gilbert wanted his 'friend' to open up his eyes to see that some people, specifically him, do remember him.

"Dear Birdie, won't you come out to play  
>Dear Mathew, greet the brand new day<br>The sun is up, the sky is blue  
>It's beautiful and so are you<br>Dear Canada won't you come out to play"

Prussia finally finished and heard the door unlocked. It opened slowly to reveal the shy Canada. He had a red blanket with a maple leaf on it wrapped around him; his face was flushed with red streaks starting from his blood shot eyes. The Canadian had a confused face. "You actually remembered to come," Mathew finally said.

"What do you mean I –"but before Gilbert could finish his sentence Mathew fell to the floor in tears but not in sad tears, in happy tears. "Birdie why are you crying?"

Canada still looked at the ground and answered with, "I'm just happy that someone remembered my name and for once didn't call me America."

At this point, Gilbert wanted to kill anybody that called his birdie another name except his own. "well just to let you know those two bastards are might still be on the house."

"At this point I really don't care. Why don't you come into my room since you came well all this way just to see me?" he kept his head down and headed back into the safety of his room away from England and America.

Gilbert followed behind thinking to himself what the opportunity he had. The room was simple. solid Maroon paint was on the walls. Hockey posters all over them too. And finally there was the Canadian flag above his bed. Nothing out if the ordinary in a Canadian room.

The silence that was left was comfortable for Mathew but uncomfortable to Gilbert. That was until the usually shy Canadian broke the silence. "So what do-"he was cut off with a pair of lips against his own. For some reason it felt like heaven. He was confused yet satisfied at the same time. 'what is this feeling? It feel like love and yet not at the same time. But I like it.' He thought during the kiss. it was deepened for only a moment and ended with Prussia saying the three words he wanted to say in the beginning of their friendship.

"Ich Liebe dich Canada"

It took a while for the words to process in Mathew's head. The only words he could think of, was "je t'aime Gilbert" which he didn't realize until it was too late that he said it out loud.

The German looked at Canadian with surprised eyes whispered in his ear, "I will never forget you," and kissed him once again.

**I suck at writing kissing scenes but oh well. Yay another song off my list now it's down to (well actually I added some more songs) 37. And just to remind you guys that there is a poll on my profile on which characters on the list I made would be the best Maxwell in the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer. I you have another character you think would be better who isn't on the list please PM me. I'm still taking requests for songs that don't have to do with love.**

**Thanks for reading!  
>RxR<strong>


	14. Japan and Taiwan

**Hula amigos! No I'm not Spanish. Just want to say happy holidays and this is my gift to you. But today I got to see The Adventures of Tin Tin with my brother. It was realllly good. I can't wait for it to come out on blu-ray 'cause I'm defiantly going to get it. I actually wrote this awhile ago and never finished it until now. This is the first straight pairing I'm writing for this fic but not the last. Then again it's high on the list of being one of the hardest to write with the characters I chose. It's also pretty short. Without the authors note this story is a little under 600 words. I should probably stop rambling and let you get along with the story.  
>Song used: Something<br>Pairing: Japan and Taiwan (human names used)**

The sunlight shines through the blinds of a large bedroom. Kiku opens his eyes to see the woman he loves Mei. She's still sleeping not aware that it's morning. Kiku smiles thinking of the night before. How their emotions got the better of them and escalated to this.

'I can't believe we sex last night,' he thought to himself. The young Japanese man slowly got out if bed not wanting to wake the woman still sleeping. As he got up he felt shift but Mei only moved to her side.

Kiku silently walked into the kitchen and searched for some left over rice balls. As he ate he remembered how it felt and her movement. His feelings just flowed out loud as if he was talking to someone. Kiku didn't even notice that Mei was now up and hiding on the other side of the wall wanting to know what he was thinking.

_Something in the way she moves,  
>Attracts me like no other lover.<br>Something in the way she woos me.  
>I don't want to leave her now,<br>You know I believe and how._

The Taiwanese woman stood close to the door and it was her time to think. When they met Kiku was so quiet and reserve. Once they started dating, he started to open up little by little. Hearing those words coming from someone like Kiku, made her special but now she wanted to know how he really felt about her.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
>that I don't need an other lover.<br>Something in her style that shows me.  
>I don't want to leave her now,<br>You know I believe and how._

Kiku smiled at these lines and knew that he would never fall in love with someone else ever again. He remembered his previous Vietnamese girlfriend who he always got into fights with. For once he was happy and fully in love.

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
>I don't know, I don't know.<br>Stick around, and it may show,  
>But I don't know, I don't know.<em>

When Kiku sang and Mei heard this part the truth was that they didn't know how far this relationship will go. It could be the best relationship both of them have ever had or it could be the best one ever. Neither of them knew but at that moment how long it would last.

_Something in the way she knows,  
>And all I have to do is think of her.<br>Something in the things she shows me.  
>I don't want to leave her now.<br>You know I believe and how._

"I never knew that you felt that way," Mei finally speaking out. She walked over to Kiku and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"When did you get here?" Kiku whispered into her ear. He then turned around to hug his girlfriend, his arms this time around her waist.

"When I felt you get out of bed. I thought that you were hungry so I followed you," Mei paused for a moment and slowly kissed Kiku on the lips, "Then I find you singing about me and I couldn't stay by the door anymore."

The Japanese man felt his face heat up a little. It wasn't like he was surprised, he still wasn't used to the type of affection that Mei was giving him. Instead he just held her in his arms and told her in her ear, "I love you my cherry blossom."

She smiled at the nickname and replied with, "I love you too my ninja."

**Yaaayyyyyy! Another chapter done with. I was trying to think of nicknames that they would call each other. Somehow they fit but then again this was hard to write but I finished the idea. I'm still going to hold on the requests for now but if you have one you desperately want me to do please PM me. Also the poll is still up on my profile. I would really like to do the song but I need your help on who the main character should be. I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS ONE! Anyway thanks for reading and have a happy holiday!  
>RxR<strong>


	15. Ancient Greece and young Greece

**HEYYYY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school just started back up and I had another idea I was writing but I decided to scrap it. I was updating my list while listening to Beatle music (no surprise) and got inspiration when one of the songs came up. I also wrote this in under three hours which includes typing. This story is more about family than romance. It goes along with the theory that the ancients were with their children until they 'disappeared'. There are also two songs in this one. Golden Slumbers and Carry That Weight. The first one is a lullaby and the other one follows right after. I also didn't put anything between the stanzas because it wouldn't make much sense. I should probably stop try to explaining and let you read.  
>Characters featured: Ancient Greece (human name Athena) and a young Greece, human name used also.<br>Songs: Golden slumbers and Carry That Weight.**

Athena A.K.A Ancient Greece, was sitting at one of the temples with a young Heracles A.K.A Greece. The mother and son sat on a stone bench in a comfortable silence until Heracles asked a question.

"Μαμά?"

"Yes my dear?" Athena looked at her son with her green eyes wanting to know what question he may have.

"Well…" Greece thought about the question but didn't know how to word it.

"Well what is it?"

"I was kind of wondering what's going to happen to me when you disappear?"

Athena was a little taken back but not surprised. She knew it was coming.

"Is that what was going through your mind?"

Greece nodded and kept his head down.

"Let's see," she sat up from where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her son, "when I leave not only will I be in heaven, but do you know where else I'll be?"

He shook his head no. "I'll be right here," she pointed to his heart, "and here," she pointed to his forehead.

Greece then started to cry. He didn't want to lose his μαμά. He wanted her to stay forever and watch him lead his country.

All ancient Greece did was hug her son. It wasn't like she wanted to leave. She wanted to see him grow.

Soon enough both were getting tired and decided to go home. When Greece was ready to go to bed his mother was the one to ask a question.

"Heracles?"

"Yes μαμά"

"Do you want to hear one of my lullabies?"

"Of course μαμά!"

Athena had one of the most beautiful voices in all of Greece. She could sing anything from the songs from her time and songs of Heracles' time.

"Here's a song called Golden Slumbers," she sat on the edge of the boy's bed took a breath and started to sing.

_Once there was a way to get back homeward  
>Once there was a way to get back home<br>Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
>And I will sing a lullaby<em>

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_  
><em>Smiles awake you when you rise<em>  
><em>Sleep pretty darling do not cry<em>  
><em>And I will sing a lullaby<em>

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_  
><em>Once there was a way to get back home<em>  
><em>Sleep pretty darling do not cry<em>  
><em>And I will sing a lullaby<em>

Greece felt his eyes get heavy and started to fall asleep. "Goodnight μαμά"

"Goodnight dear," she kissed his forehead and left his room so he could have sweet dreams.

~next morning~

Heracles was woken up by the sound of his mother singing like she usually did when she was making breakfast. He climbed out of bed and heard a song he never heard before.

_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight  
>Carry that weight a long time<br>Boy, you're gonna carry that weight  
>Carry that weight a long time<em>

I never give you my pillow  
>I only send you my invitations<br>And in the middle of the celebrations  
>I break down<p>

Boy, you're gonna carry that weight  
>Carry that weight a long time<br>Boy, you're gonna carry that weight  
>Carry that weight a long time<p>

With each verse he moved closer to his mama and with each verse he noticed her voice almost faulting. It sounded as if she was going to cry. Then he accidently tripped over his own two feet and made a slap type sound. Athena turned around quickly to see her son on the floor holding his head.

"What are you doing Heracles?"

Heracles yawned, "I heard you singing and I wanted to know what it was."

"The song I was singing was called Carry That Weight. For some reason it made me think of you."

"Why?"

Athena bent down to the boy's level to answer his question, "Because when I'm gone you're going to take over and carry the weight of a country and its people."

For some reason the young country hugged Ancient Greece and cried once again when he heard those words. Ancient Greece hushed Heracles and simply said, "how about we eat some breakfast before you start crying again."

"Ok mother," he replied with a smile.

**Translation:  
>μαμά-mama in Greek<br>Thanks for reading another chapter. I'm going to hold on more requests for a while since I have 39 on my list right now unless it's an idea that you can't get out of you head. The poll is still up on my profile and so far its Denmark one everyone else zero. Please Vote!**

**RxR**


	16. Holy Roman Empire

**Heyyyyyyy! Fluteprincess95 here and yes I am finally updating. My dad set up the older version of Windows on the computer, which is slightly slower but is better than anything. School and band have been a real pain but on the good side the Jazz band (which I play flute in) made a high Excellent at districts. I've been writing this story for awhile and finally started to type it on the computer. So this one takes place after Holy Rome and Italia say their goodbyes when Holy Rome has to head off to war. He arrives to his camp and after a long boring meeting, he decides to write Italia a letter but can't decide what to put in it. If you want to consider this a Valentine's Day fic then you can. Enjoy!**

**Song used: P.S. I Love you**

**Pairing: HRExItalia  
>Lyrics in bold<br>**_Letter parts in Italics_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, every one of them would be my teacher and I would not be failing a class. If I owned the Beatles, I don't know what I would do.**

Holy Rome finally arrived at his camp where the battlefield could be seen just over the hill. His men started to set up camp around the site. The common soldiers had small tents, the commanders and officers had medium tents, and a large one for Holy Rome's quarters.

"Ok men," one of the commanders started, "once you are settled in your tents, meet at the fire. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" the men saluted and went back to their tents.

Holy Rome walked to his own tent where his belongings sat on the ground. He searched around for something specific, jumbling through the multiple maps, clothes, and other objects he brought with him until he finally found what he was looking for. The small nation held up a painting of Italia sleeping. He just stared at the rectangular painting with a smile.

'It's only been a week and I miss you so much,' Holy Rome thought to himself.

"Sir," one of the come in, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes what is it?" the boy responded.

"The meeting is about to start."

He placed the painting down and followed the commander to the fire.

By the timer they arrived, the meeting had already started. Once the young nation sat down, he zoned everything out daydreaming how his life was before he left. His time with Mr. Austria and his piano, his time with Miss Hungary, and of course his precious time with Italia.

When the boring meeting was over (well in his mind anyway), Holy Rome walked back to his tent searched for the wooden desk that was brought along with the rest of his belongings. He found it next to where he would sleep and looked through the many drawers. "Where is that quill, ink and that piece of parchment," Holy Rome thought out loud.

Fumbling through two more drawers, he found what he wanted and started to write.

'How do I start this exactly?' he thought to himself. 'Oh yea.'

_Dear Italia,_ that's all he had on the paper. He ruffled his hair cleanly kept hair in frustration. 'Now what do I do?' he rested his head in his hands. The nation thought and thought and thought about what to put after those two words. He then remembered what Miss Hungary would sing when Mr. Austria was away. Trying to remember the words, he started to write about the scenery,

_Hi. I know it's been awhile but I want you to know how much I miss you. A lot. There's not a day that I don't think of you my dear Italia. The area where we are camped is beautiful. One can see the tall mountains, and the clear blue sky. I know if you were to see this, you would immediately take out a canvas and some paint and start to paint._

He paused once again, the song laid somewhere in that brain of his, he just didn't know where.

_Please don't worry about me. I know for a fact that I'll be coming back to that house. When I don't know .Please keep smiling for me, keep making your interesting Italian food, keep on painting the scenery and anything you can think of. _

His fingers froze almost regretting everything he wrote so far. 'Can I really write this one letter? But I promised that I would and for that single purpose I will.' He thought with his regret turning into a grand smile. 'I love her right?' That's when it hit him. 'The song that Miss Hungary sang while writing to Mr. Austria was called P.S. I Love You. He hummed the tune as it came back to him.

**As I write this letter,  
>Send my love to you,<br>Remember that I'll always,  
>Be in love with you.<strong>

He leaned back into his wooden chair now mouthing the next verse.

**Treasure these few words 'til we're together,****  
><strong>**Keep all my love forever,****  
><strong>**P.S., I love you.****  
><strong>**You, you, you.**

**I'll be coming home again to you, love,****  
><strong>**And 'til the day I do, love,****  
><strong>**P.S., I love you.****  
><strong>**You, you, you.**

By now he was fully singing this type of love song out loud though he couldn't put these simple words on paper.**  
><strong>  
><strong>As I write this letter,<strong>**  
><strong>**Send my love to you,****  
><strong>**Remember that I'll always,****  
><strong>**Be in love with you.**

**Treasure these few words 'til we're together,  
><strong>**Keep all my love forever,****P.S., I love you.  
><strong>**You, you, you.**

**As I write this letter, (Oh oh oh)  
><strong>**Send my love to you, (You know I want you to)  
><strong>**Remember that I'll always, (Yeah)  
><strong>**Be in love with you.**

**I'll be coming home again to you, love,  
><strong>**And 'til the day I do, love,  
><strong>**P.S., I love you.  
><strong>**You, you, you.  
><strong>**You, you, you.  
><strong>**I love you.**

After getting that out of his system, Holy Rome stood up from his chair and walked around just thinking about how to end his now love letter. Then an idea struck. The boy basically ran to the desk, wrote as quickly as he could, and held the letter up to so he could read hid final product.

_Dear Italia,_

_Hi. I know it's been awhile but I want you to know how much I miss you. A lot. There's not a day that I don't think of you my dear Italia. The area where we are camped is beautiful. One can see the tall mountains, and the clear blue sky. I know if you were to see this, you would immediately take out a canvas and some paint and start to paint. Please don't worry about me. I know for a fact that I'll be coming back to that house. When I don't know .Please keep smiling for me, keep making your interesting Italian food, keep on painting the scenery and anything you can think of. Treasure these few words 'til we're together. Keep all my love forever.  
>Forever yours,<em>

_Holy Roman Empire_

_P.S., I love you and only you.  
><em>

**Thanks for reading! This will probably be the last one for awhile until my school work is done and everything with band has died down. Like in my last chapter, I am holding on requests. That poll is also still up. So far Denmark is in the lead with 1 and everyone else has 0. This is the only song that I really need help with from you guys so please vote.**

**Again thanks for reading!**

**RxR**


	17. Iceland

**Hello everyone! Wow the last time I updated was in February that was 3 months ago. Well I was busy with AP review, band stuff, ACT testing, and personal crap. Back to Hetalia Sings the Beatles, this one features one of my favorite young nation pairings Iceland and Liechtenstein.  
><strong>**Quick summery: Iceland has always had a crush on Liechtenstein. Now at another world meeting he has a chance but not in the way he wanted. **

**Song used: Do you want to a Secret?**  
><strong>Pairing: IcelandxLeichtenstein<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the Beatles' songs.<strong>

World meetings how much I hate them. The only reason I come to these things is to see my crush Liechtenstein. But before you turn away thinking,' oh wait another nation falling in love?' conclusion let me introduce myself. My name is Emil Steilson the personification of Iceland and the younger brother of Norway. (Guð what an overprotective brother) Like I said before, I only come to meetings to see Lily Zwingli. When I first saw her I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the room (sorry Seychelles) at one meeting I couldn't concentrate on what was being said (I think it was what's his name… but whatever) they were only focused on the girl. Her green eyes captivated me, but spoke something else. It was like she wanted to be free and get away from her own overprotective brother. How a sweet girl like her could have a gun loving Switzerland as a brother I will never know. Anyway getting back to what I was saying, I desperately wanted go over and talk to her but I had to wait for the right time. Soon enough the meeting ended and her brother took her out of the room just as quickly like when the Italy brothers run from England. So I lost my chance. But I swore that next time I would tell Liechtenstein how I felt.

Back to today. For some reason Norway was watching me like a hawk. What did he really think that I would try something or did he actually want me to pay attention? The he grabbed my wrist and said, "Den's called for a family meeting." I looked at him as it to say, 'family meeting my ass.' "Fine," I sighed, "but I have a few things I have to do. Okay?"

He let go of my wrist and answered, "Whatever."

I soon left my brother and went to look for my crush. After about five minutes, I found Lily sitting by herself on a wooden bench while her brother talked with Austria about some new gun he invented. I slowed my pace and put my regular façade on. 'Why can't most female nations be like her?' I thought to myself.

"Hey there Lichtenstein. Do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked up startled and answered, "Oh hello Iceland and no I don't mind."

We sat there in silence until asked her a question. "Um Liechtenstein do you want to go for a walk with me?" my tone was shaky with nervousness.

"Sure," lily then leaned over to whisper into my ear, "but we need to make sure that my brother doesn't notice." She smiled once again but there was a mischievous grin not an innocent one.

I nodded simply as we quietly let her now arguing brother with an irritated Austria over which country produced the best guns. (Just get a room for bleeps sake.)

We walked throughout the hallways of the meeting building, each of us trying to make small talk. It was the usual 'how are you?' and 'how have you been?' Not that it irritated me but I wanted to tell her my feelings.

Arg! (No I am not a pirate just frustrated. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO)

"Hey Iceland can I ask you a question?" Liechtenstein asked.

I stopped suddenly and blinked, "Sure what's on your mind?"

She kept walking, passing me and started to head over to the courtyard of the building. I followed suit making sure that nothing bad happened. (Switzerland would kill me.) When we finally arrived at the courtyard, we sat on one of the cement benches.

After moment of awkward silence, Lily finally asked her question. "How do you deal with your overprotective brother?"

I looked at her slightly surprised. Why would she want to ask me this? Isn't she miss perfect? Trying to keep my emotionless face I say, "well I guess I make sure that he knows how much I need my space and," I paused for a slight second before adding, "that I'm my own person and that I need friends."

"Oh I see," Lily's response was wavering as if to say, "I wish my brother could let me do that."

(Oh for Pete's sake) I finally let my face show emotion slowly. "Let me guess you want why your brother is overprotective and how to tell him that you would like to have your space sometimes?" I asked her based with what her actions told me.

She pressed her lips and shyly answered, "You guessed right."

We once again sat there with the atmosphere getting more awkward by the second. Gah! I can't handle this silence.

"Liechtenstein, "I start, "do you want to know a secret?"

She looked at me like I was nuts, "sure"

"Just make sure not to tell the other nations. Okay?"

She nodded and with that I began my confession.

I stand up and started to walk around the courtyard mumbling the first two lines of a song I once heard.

You'll never know how much I really love you.  
>You'll never know how much I really care.<p>

Once I got that over with I started to sing the rest of the lyrics.

Listen,  
>Do you want to know a secret?<br>Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh.

Lily was still sitting on the bench, though I couldn't tell what the expression on her face was since her head was looking down. I then walked back over sitting as close as I could get.  
>Closer,<p>

Let me whisper in your ear,  
>Say the words you long to hear,<br>I'm in love with you.

I literally went up to her ear and whispered it. For some reason it felt good to get it off my chest. But for some reason she still won't let me see her face. I really want to know why.

Listen,  
>do you want to know a secret?<br>Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh.

I stay sitting down as I finish the song.  
>Closer,<br>Let me whisper in your ear,  
>Say the words you long to hear,<br>I'm in love with you.

I've known the secret for a week or two,  
>Nobody knows, just we two.<p>

Listen,  
>do you want to know a secret?<br>Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh.

Closer,  
>Let me whisper in your ear,<br>Say the words you long to hear,  
>I'm in love with you.<p>

After I finished, I had the feeling to apologize, "look I know if-" suddenly I stopped feeling a pair of lips touch my own. Then I feel a hand reach my pale cheek now red from embarrassment. Finally I give into the kiss submitting my feelings in another way. As we part my face was left in shock until Lily started talking, "I hope this answers your worries."

We were about to kiss again but our brothers could be heard.

"Liechtenstein! Liechtenstein! Where is that girl?" Switzerland yelled.

"Oy Iceland where are you?" Norway yelled.

We looked at each other not wanting to leave the other. Then I broke the silence. "Well it looks like we have to go or they'll get even more worried than they already are." I stood up only to have my hand be pulled. "Come on."

She reluctantly let go also standing up. "Well I guess I'll see you at the next world meeting," Liechtenstein told me.

When she didn't see it coming I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yea me too."

With that we said out good byes and left to find our worrying brothers.

**Thanks for reading. Now for a poll update: Hungary 1, America 1, Russia 1, and in the lead is still Denmark with 2. Please continue voting because I will be closing the poll next Wednesday so I can start writing it.**

** **Sadly I have no clue when the next update will be. Most likely it will be next month but I can't give you a promise. I'm also trying to update my list of story ideas for this fic.****

****RxR ****


	18. Canada

****Hey everyone. I know I said I would update in June but I got an idea and had to write. I've been busy with school stuff like that but school ends in 5 1/2 days. Thank God! That means finals are coming close and I should probably be studying for those instead of this *sigh* Oh well.  
>The poll I posted on my profile,<strong>_** which country would be the best Maxwell in the Beatle song Maxwell's Silver Hammer? ,**_**has ended and the countries that were given votes were...  
>China 1<br>Hungary 1  
>America 1<br>Russia 1  
>and the one given the most votes was ... DENMARK with 3 votes. Thanks to those who voted and I will start this chapter hopefully soon.<br>****

****This chapter I wrote in about three days. I was extremely bored in my AP Language and Composition class (we were watching The Lion King since the exam for that class was over) and I started to write some random stuff in my notebook. Hence why this is kind of long. This chapter features Matthew being tired of being forgotten and confronts his family about it.  
>Warning: Human names used.<br>Characters Featured: Matthew (main), Alfred, Arthur, and Francis  
>Song Featured: You Won't See Me<br>Disclaimer: Enter usual disclaimer here  
>Enjoy!<strong>**

A sixteen year old Matthew opened the door to his house just to see clack. All the lights in the house were off. There wasn't even a hum coming from the fridge or air conditioner. Silence. That's all there was. Silence.

'I guess papa and dad forgot to tell me that they were going to be late. Again.' Matthew thought to himself. Mathew's papa and dad were his adoptive parents. His papa was a Frenchman who worked as a chef in an expensive restaurant but because of his job he was barley home. His dad was an Englishman who owned a bookstore on the other side of town. Only one of the two actually paid attention to the boy. This was because his star athlete, over enthusiastic, boisterous, annoying twin brother Alfred always took the spotlight.

The Canadian boy sighed as he turned on the lights and dropped his bag next to the couch. He then ran a hand through hid hair. "Why do they always do this to me? Why?" he thought out loud. It wasn't as if any one was there anyway.

Soon enough he went up to is room not bothering to pick up his bag to take a nap. Not realizing that the rest of his family was going to be home sooner than he thought.

~two hours later~

By the time Matthew work up it was five o'clock. When he sat up, the aroma of a home cooked meal entered his room and then to his nose. Thinking that his papa was cooking something good, Matthew walked down to the kitchen to see eat with his family if they didn't forget him. He already knew that his dad and brother didn't call him for dinner. He at least figured that his papa would. Following his nose, Mathew entered the kitchen only to find dishes in the sink and the leftovers in a clear container. To say Mathew was angry would be an understatement. Without eating, he then headed towards the living room. There he found his brother playing on his DS, his dad reading some fantasy book, and his papa reading some cooking magazine all while the TV was on. Not taking this anymore, the blond boy went up to the TV to shut it off. The other three weren't even paying attention to the sudden volume chance. There was just the sound of Alfred's game in the room. Matthew sighed having the sense of defeat. He was about to leave the living room to eat some of the left over food until an idea popped into his head. Trying to work quickly, the teen took the book, the DS and the cooking magazine out of their hands. Then he hid in the kitchen curious on what their faces were going to look like.

It took a few minutes for his family to react to what just happened.

"What the hell?" Alfred was the first to talk like usual and looked like he couldn't function without his game system to keep his thumbs occupied.

"Alfred language!" Arthur scolded his son but still had a 'what just happened" look on his face.

Francis just had a thoughtful look on his face look he knew why what they were doing disappeared. "Mathieu you can come out of hiding Mon Cher."

Slowly but surely the boy came out of the kitchen still angry at the rest of his family.

"Can you tell me why you did that?" Alfred yelled at his twin.

"You want answers?" Matthew asked.

They nodded a yes.

Mathew gave a smile, "well just listen,"

The others sat there now listening for the first time in a while what Matthew had to say. Walking to the front of the living room, Matthew started.

"When I call you up  
>Your line's engaged<br>I have had enough  
>So act your age<br>We have lost the time  
>That was so hard to find<br>And I will lose my mind  
>If you won't see me<br>You won't see me"_  
><em>

The first part of his rant was more towards his dad more than his brother or papa. He was tired of being left out of everything. From what he could tell Arthur's face was priceless. It was as if he knew the whole part was about him.

"Look Matthew-" Arthur started.

"Let him finish Arthur," Francis interrupted his husband putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine" Arthur sighed.

Matthew continued with a smile on his face.

"I don't know why  
>You should want to hide<br>But I can't get through  
>My hands are tied<br>I won't want to stay  
>I don't have much to say<br>But I can't turn away  
>And you won't see me<br>You won't see me"

This part was directed at Alfred. Matthew looked straight into his brother's eyes while saying it. He was tired of being left out when his brother was hanging out with his friends. Alfred always ignores him to the point that he almost considered hurting himself. His own bother. He was sick of it. If your own sibling forgets that you exist sometimes then there is a problem.

Alfred sank into his seat as his twin stared him in the eyes. He figured that it wasn't that bad if he actually paid attention to him especially when he was with his friends. It couldn't hurt. Right? Alfred didn't interrupt like his dad did and just let an angry Matthew continue._Time after time__  
><em>

"You refuse to even listen  
>I wouldn't mind<br>If I knew what I was missing  
>Though the days are few<br>They're filled with tears  
>And since I lost you<br>It feels like years  
>Yes, it seems so long<br>Hey, since you've been gone  
>And I just can't go on<br>If you won't see me  
>You won't see me"<em><br>_

By now Arthur and Francis almost had tears in their eyes. They were surprised that their son felt so left out of everything.

Arthur felt awful at what his so was telling them and started thinking about the past few years. "Oh. My. God," were the only words that came out of his mouth after thinking for a few seconds.

"Time after time  
>You refuse to even listen<br>I wouldn't mind  
>If I knew what I was missing<br>Though the days are few  
>They're filled with tears<br>And since I lost you  
>It feels like years<br>Yes, it seems so long  
>Hey, since you've been gone<br>And I just can't go on  
>If you won't see me<br>You won't see me"

Mathew stood there breathing heavily gazing at the three people in front of him as if to say some else. But instead of facing them like he planned, he ran straight to his room slamming the door.

"I'll handle this," Francis spoke to his other son and husband after a moment of silence.

The other two gave a simple "yes," while the Frenchman made his way to Matthew's room. He knocked a couple of times.

"Mathieu cher please open the door," he pleaded. All he heard was a muffled no. "Matthew all I want to do is talk," the man reasoned.

As soon as he said this, Francis heard the door knob turn. On the other side of the door was a teary red eyed Matthew.

'Looks like even though he let out his feelings he feels like his words weren't heard.' He thought to himself.

"Papa what are you doing," Matthew started giving a sniffle, "I thought you would have stayed down stairs with Alfred and dad."

Francis gave his son an apologetic look. "I just wanted to talk for a little bit."

Matthew tried to look at his parent in the eyes but just couldn't. "fine." he then started to walk back into his room with his papa following him.

The two sat on the bed, letting the silence take over for a while.

"You do realize that what you were saying before had an effect of your brother and father."

The boy let out a deep breath, "that was the main point."

'So he did know what he was doing in there' Francis thought. "But it seemed that what you were saying wasn't directed at me at all."

Matthew looked down, "that's because none of it was."

"And why was that?"Francis asked with a confused face.

"Well you're the only one in this family that notices me," the sixteen year old told him with a smile then immediately changed to a frown. "But you're also never here because of your job."

Matthew was again on the verge of tears until he felt a pair of arms around his slim body. "You know that I will never forget you no matter what. You know."

They tried to pull apart until another pair of arms were felt around them.

"I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean to ignore you bro," Alfred's voice sounded softer, the tone regretful than anything.

Soon enough, they parted from the hug. Matthew, now getting a good view of Alfred, found that his brother's face was red from either crying or embarrassment. Not only was his brother now in the room, but Arthur was was standing in the door way looking as if someone told him fairies don't exist. Arthur walked towards the rest of his family to say this, "I'm extremely sorry Matthew. I never knew you felt that way. I'll try to remember you. I promise."

The blond knew those words didn't mean anything but also knew he had to give a, "Yes thank you," type of answer to keep his dad happy. That's exactly what he did. "Yes. Well um thank you."

"How about this," Francis started, "let's go down to the park and get some ice cream?" It was a suggestion to ease the tension the the previous event had started.

Like usual Alfred was the first to respond, "Can we please?"

"Well Matieu?Do you want to go out for ice cream?" Francis turned to the teen waiting for an answer.

A smile soon appeared on Matthew's face and responded with, "Sure!"

With Matthew's answer, the family of four headed out the door and then to the park.

**Thanks for reading! My list for this fic has come to a stand still. I have about 50 ideas on there and I'm just having a hard time starting them.  
>I have also begun to write a new fanfic which I will be posting probably tomorrow so please check out. I'll give you two hints it has to do with Disney but is not with Kingdom Hearts crossover. It is based a night time spectacular that seems like a dream. If you can tell figure out what I mean then…. you will get an awesome visit from Flying Mint Bunny.<br>RxR**


	19. Austria and Prussia

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in months. I've been busy with band, school, creative writing (its one of my classes and we get a lot and I repeat A LOT of assignments and there are some that I still haven't passed in yet), AP classes, Senior year things, college applications, picking out audition dates, family stuff, and life in general.**

**I want to thank the people who have reviewed. I never expected to get 25 reviews with this fic. I really wouldn't have been able to get back on track if it wasn't for you guys.**

**Now back to the this chapter of Hetalia Sings the Beatles. For this one I decided to take a different route. I chose to try a friendship one with Prussia and Austria. I actually had my mp3 player on shuffle and this song started playing and I just started to type. That also means that this story wasn't hand written so there may be a few mistakes here and there. Just tell me and I'll fix it. **

**Warning: Country names used**

**Characters featured: Prussia and Austria**

**Song featured: Any Time at All**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Hetalia or any of the Beatles' songs. *sigh***

Prussia once again tried to go sneak over to Austria's for some reason or another. He just couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong. Well he was having relationship problems with Hungry but that would be fixed soon. Right? The albino found a window and climbed into the Austrian mansion. He looked around to find something strange. All the lights in the house were off accept one. Prussia knew the room too well from annoying the Austrian.  
>It was the piano room.<br>Prussia tip toed across the wooden floor careful not to make it creak. The man pressed his ear against the door surprised to hear cries instead of the sound of a grand piano. He opened the door to find none other than Austria. His hair and clothing disheveled and eyes red from crying.

Prussia had never seen the nation like this before. Never. But now he had the sudden urge to hug the man on the piano bench. That's exactly what he did.

Austria at first flinched but then gave into the hug. He didn't even know who was giving him the honor of a simple hug until he looked up.

"P-Prussia w-what are you doing here?" Austria asked.

Prussia smiled, "Well you see specs, I originally came here to annoy you for the day but then I saw that the only room in the house that wasn't dark and came to check it out. Then I heard you crying instead the sound of a piano. Say why are you crying anyway?"

Austria tried his best to calm down, "H-Hungry left me."

The other now understood why. 'They've been together for so long and now this,' Prussia thought.

"Move over." Prussia demanded.

"What?"

"I said move over."

The Austrian moved over and let the Prussian sit on the piano bench.

"What are you going do? You can't play the piano." Austria asked Prussia.

"Well I've got a surprise for you. I've been practicing lately." He cracked his knuckles and started to play.

_Any time at all, any time at all, any time at all, all__  
><em>_you've gotta do is call and I'll be there.__  
><em>_If you need somebody to love, just look into my eyes, I'll__  
><em>_be there to make you feel right.__  
><em>_If you're feeling sorry and sad, I'd really sympathize.__  
><em>_Don't you be sad, just call me tonight.__  
><em>_Any time at all, any time at all, any time at all, all__  
><em>_you've gotta do is call and I'll be there._

Austria gave his friend a questionable look. "What do mean by 'love',"

The other rolled his eyes, "I meant if you ever need the awesome me for something just call me."

"What ever."

The albino smiled, "Now let me finish."

_If the sun has faded away, I'll try to make it shine, __  
><em>_there is nothing I won't do__  
><em>_If you need a shoulder to cry on I hope it will be mine.__  
><em>_Call me tonight, and I'll come to you.__  
><em>_Any time at all, any time at all, any time at all, all__  
><em>_you've gotta do is call and I'll be there.__  
><em>_Any time at all, any time at all, any time at all, all__  
><em>_you've gotta do is call and I'll be there.__  
><em>_Any time at all, all you've gotta do is call and__I'll be there._

The last note echoed in the piano room and only the ticking from the clock on the wall could be heard. The Austrian had a look of disbelief on his face as Prussia took his pale hands off of the piano's keys.

"You know it you ever. And I mean EVER need the presence of the awesome me to talk to; you can come by or even talk to me on the phone." Prussia told his friend.

Austria just sighed, but he didn't know if was a relieved sigh or a hopeful sigh. He just couldn't figure it out. "I guess I should say thank you."

The other smiled, "well you're welcome," he stood making the piano bench screech on the floor, "now I suggest we eat some ice cream and watch some romantic comedies."

"Wait what's that going to do?" Austria asked skeptically.

The albino gave a sly grin, "One it will some how make you feel better. And two I don't know the awesome me saw it in a movie. Now come on!" Prussia grabbed Austria's hand and pulled him out of the piano room.

**Awwww Prussia I never knew you cared that much.  
>Sadly you can tell I got lazy at the end with all the dialog...<br>An update on my list and other news- my list has shortened and I have written some of them but I am having trouble on what to write in between stanzas and after them that will not only add on to the story but will also make sense. If anyone has any ideas or requests I will take them but understand that I am busy and updates will be coming out a lot slower. I would also like you to check out my other fic A Hetalian Fantasmic. It is a crossover between Hetalia and Disney and is based on the night time show Fantasmic.**

**Thanks and stay tuned!**

**Fluteprincess95**


	20. Seychelles

**Hi every for another Hetalia Sings the Beatles! I actually wrote and typed this up months ago and today I decided to finish it and post it.  
>Characters: Seychelles and Australia<br>Song featured: Octopus's Garden  
>Song is <em>Italics<em>**_  
><em>

It was another world meeting and, like usual, bore the crap out of some of the younger nations. Some like Seychelles for example. Instead of sitting next to France like usual, she sat in between Australia and New Zealand. The two weren't even paying attention to what the speaker, America, was saying. The girl sighed feeling not really depressed but annoyed that nothing exciting was happening.

"Excuse me Miss Seychelles." Australia started breaking the silence.

Seychelles looked up startled when the Aussie spoke. "Yes Mr. Australia."

"Mind if I ask you a quick question?"

This piqued New Zealand's interest, 'should I listen in or shouldn't I, Na I'll just eavesdrop.' He then leaned in closer to the two talking wanting to know what his brother was up to.

"Sure"

New Zealand crept closer and all Australia asked was, "If you could be any where in the world but here, where would you be?" while he leaned back in his chair.

'Aw man that's no fun at all. Though I think France would have flipped if he saw Australia trying to flirt. Especially to his daughter,' New Zealand thought to himself.

"Hmm that's an interesting question," Seychelles thought for a moment tapping her chin with a pen.

Then a light bulb went off in her head, "I know_I'd like to be, under the sea__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden in the shade__  
><em>_He'd let us in, knows where we've been__  
><em>_in his octopus' garden, in the shade.__  
><em>

She started to sing out the words she already spoke.

_I'd ask my friends to come and see__  
><em>_An octopus' garden with me__  
><em>_I'd like to be under the sea__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden in the shade._

She leaned back in her chair and continued not knowing that France, who was seated on the other side of the room, started to hear her. He didn't really know what to think or what to say to America.

America stopped for a second during his speech gazing up to see who it was singing. When he saw that it was Seychelles, he tried to ignore the girl's voice but had to stop his speech because he knew that the others in the room would yell at him to stop anyway.

_We would be warm, below the storm__  
><em>_In our little hideaway beneath the waves__  
><em>_Resting our head, on the sea bed__  
><em>_In an octopus'' garden near a cave_

The girl pictured her friends and herself swimming back home. Swimming with the tropical marine life. Swimming with a carefree expression. No one telling them that they had to dress or act a certain way. Seychelles continued to explain to the Australian and New Zealander what she and the other countries her age would do on her small island.

_We would sing and dance around__  
><em>_because we know we can't be found__  
><em>_I'd like to be under the sea__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden in the shade_

"That's quite interesting miss Seychelles," Australia told her, "and I would have to agree too."

Seychelles smiled, "Thank you but if I brought my friends back with me well…."

_We would shout (out) and swim about__  
><em>_The coral that lies beneath the waves __  
><em>_(Lies beneath the ocean waves) __  
><em>_Oh what joy for every girl and boy__  
><em>_Knowing they're happy and they're safe __  
><em>_(Happy and they're safe)_

The last part of the song was sang by both Seychelles and Australia.  
><em><br>We would be so happy you and me__  
><em>_No one there to tell us what to do__  
><em>_I'd like to be under the sea__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden with you__  
><em>_In an octopus' garden with you__  
><em>_In an octopus's garden with you_.

They then broke out in laughter and then heard a roar of clapping and hollering.

Seychelles's face became redder than one of Spain's tomatoes. "oh. Um. Sorry for the interruption. Just continue with the meeting," she said with embarrassment.

About ten seconds passed until America yelled, "That was Amazing!"

**America you just had to kill the silence didn't you. Sorry if Seychelles and Australia were a little OOC. Thanks for reading and remember to review.  
><strong>


	21. Fem! Canada and Prussia

**Heyyy Everyone! Long time so see. Nothing much to say in this part of my author's note. The rest is after this chapter of Hetalia Sings the Beatles!  
>Characters Featured: Fem! Canada (Madeline) and Prussia (Gilbert)<br>****Song Featured: I just want to dance with you  
><strong>**Song is in _Italics_**

Senior year. The simple phrase where seventeen to nineteen year olds finally get to have fun and most importantly start to get prepared for college. Well before the day where on receives their high school diploma, there is a dance. To be more specific the senior prom.

For one soon to be graduate, prom isn't exactly the where she wanted to be. That one soon to be graduate was sixteen year old Canadian Madeline Williams. Top of her class perfect grades, first chair flute player but for some reason get noticed like most would with these achievements. Of course you would immediately think, 'How can one who is that smart and talented become invisible?' the answer is quiet simple. Her step brother, Alfred Jones star quarter back, takes the spot light. Ever since her mom married his dad it's always been, 'Alfred this', and 'Alfred dear that was amazing!' Oh and don't forget the, 'Alfred make sure you study and play your hardest for that football scholarship.'

Madeline was tired of everything being directed to her annoying step brother but she always held her tongue knowing she wouldn't get any attention. Well there was one single person who did pay attention to the girl. And that person was her best friend and on third of the infamous bad friends trio Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert was the exact opposite of Madeline. He was loud, arrogant, a risk taker, noticed, Prussian, and self proclaimed awesome. The first thing a person notices when they see Gilbert is the fact he has white hair and blood red eyes. Well what do expect he's albino.

No one could have thought that these two opposites would be best friends. But with there only being five days before prom and neither of them having a date that might just change.

~five days before Prom~

The two best friends were hanging out in Gilbert's room, AKA the basement, doing nothing in particular. Madeline sat on the couch playing some game on her Iphone while Gilbert sat on the bean bag chair drinking a can of Coke.

The albino set the can on the coffee table next to him, "Hey Birdie?"

Madeline perked up when she heard her nick name. "Yes Gil?"

"Have you decided if you're going to prom yet?" he asked out of curiosity.

She paused the game she was playing on her phone and sighed, "I don't think I'm going"

Gilbert got up from the bean bag chair and sat on the couch next to his friend. "Then why the hell did you buy a ticket?"

"To shut Alfred up. He wanted me to go but I know that I'll probably not get a date in time."

Gilbert gave an 'oh' look.

"Why are you asking me anyway? Are you planning on going?" Madeline asked.

"I was but the girl I want to ask is kind preoccupied with her other friends" He confessed. He actually wanted to ask Madeline but didn't know the right way of doing it.

"Why don't you just go ahead and ask her? It's not like she'll reject you."

"I know but I don't even know how to slow dance."

The Canadian girl raised an eyebrow and stood up. "If that's it why don't I practice with you," she suggested.

The teenage boy stood next to Maddie and answered with a faint ,"sure," before moving everything that was on the floor and furniture.

The two of them stood on the now clean floor waiting to start this 'lesson.'

"So. Um what do we do first Birdie?" Gilbert asked nervously to his friend.

"Well first of all come here." They walked closer together. Madeline took Gilbert's arms and placed them around her waist. She then placed both of her arms around his neck. Gilbert tried to fight the red heat from appearing on his pale face. He just couldn't believe that he was holding Maddie in his arms like this.

"Now what?" like an idiot he stayed in the position he was set in, not having a clue on what to do next.

"It would be better if we had some music to dance to," Madeline said.

'How could I forget the music?' the albino thought to himself. "Wait one minute." He left the dancing stance just trip over the remote to his stereo. All of a sudden an acoustic guitar filled the speakers. "We could dance to this."

After hearing the sound of the guitar Madeline had a smile on her face, "Yeah this is good."

They then got back into the positions from earlier by the time the lyrics began.

_Before this dance is through__  
><em>_I think I'll love you too__  
><em>_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

Madeline giggled at the first batch of lyrics that were heard, "The Beatles seriously. Wait a minute this arrangement is different from the original isn't it?"

"It is. But I swear I gave the CD back to Francis," Gilbert responded.

_I don't want to kiss or hold your hand__  
><em>_If its funny try and understand__  
><em>_There is really nothing else I'd rather do__  
><em>_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

The two smiled at the lyrics and danced some more.

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight__  
><em>_I just want to dance with you all night__  
><em>_In this world there's nothing I would rather do__  
><em>_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

This was how Gilbert actually felt. At this very moment he felt happy and nervous at the same time. Happy that he was dancing with his best friend but also nervous at how he would ask his question.

_Just to dance with you__  
><em>_Is everything I need__  
><em>_Before this dance is through__  
><em>_I think I'll love you too__  
><em>_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

Madeline blushed at the word said. She really didn't think Gilbert loved her. He was the only real friend she had. Madeline really didn't want to lose him.

_If somebody tries to take my place__  
><em>_Let's pretend we just can't see his face__  
><em>_In this world there's nothing I would rather do__  
><em>_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you__  
><em>

The girl somehow couldn't be in this situation with anyone else. She could only picture the boy in front of her, her best friend, dancing with her like this. Not the usual craziness. It was just him and her. Dancing to an interesting arrangement of 'I just want to dance with you'.

_Just to dance with you__  
><em>_Is everything I need__  
><em>_Before this dance is through__  
><em>_I think I'll love you too__  
><em>_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

The albino smiled. He tried to look around her face but couldn't. his attention was on the beautiful Canadian in front of him. There wasn't any distractions to call them away. No annoying brothers to tell them to stay apart. No friends to say that they can't hang out. There was no one to interrupt them.

_If somebody tries to take my place__  
><em>_Let's pretend we just can't see his face__  
><em>_In this world there's nothing I would rather do__  
><em>_I discovered I'm in love with you__  
><em>_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

When the song was finished the two teens were out of breath. Gilbert stared into Madeline's rare violet eyes and grinned from ear to ear. This was what he wanted.

"I um hope that helped." Madeline said quietly, her cheeks still had a pink tint to them.

Gilbert at first had no clue what to say. He desperately wanted to tell her she was the intended date but he was still too scared.

'Wait a minute. Me the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt scared of asking Birdie to be my awesome date. Ha impossible.' The albino confidently said to himself.

"Oh look at the time," Madeline said. Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

Madeline quickly left their dancing position to gather her things. Right as she was about to leave the basement, she felt something tug on her left wrist. It was Gilbert. Even though his face was facing the floor, Madeline could see the pink on his cheeks.

"Well are you going to tell me something or are you going to let me leave." She was now extremely interested on what her friend had to say. He had never done this before.

Gilbert took deep breath, nerves almost steeling his voice, "Madeline Williams will you be my date for prom?"

The girl stood there completely amazed at what Gilbert had just asked. He wants to take her to prom.

A thick silence enveloped the stairway. No one dared to say a word. Finally Madeline smiled at her friend.  
>"Sure I'll be your date." Gilbert stood there at shock at what she had just said. Maybe the two are more than friends but only time will tell.<p>

**Thanks for reading. I got good news and bad news. The good news… I am in the middle of writing a story with Don't bother me and reposted the 'Which character would be the best Maxwell for Maxwell's Silver Hammer?' poll. I recently looked at the votes and decided to repost it to get more opinions on it. Bad news… I lost my idea list. Please don't get mad at me but I will try to write what people have requested.  
><strong>**Thanks for understanding,  
><strong>**Fluteprincess95  
><strong>**P.S. remember to review**


	22. Soviet Union

**Hey ya everyone! I know its been awhile since I've posted anything. This chapter of Hetalia Sings the Beatles I have a surprise for you. Since I've began writing this, many of you have requested Back in the USSR and well... here it is. This chapter is also a collaboration with Meagan Snow. She actually came up with the idea and wrote most of this but gave me permission to post it in my Hetalia Sings the Beatles fic. There are two different writing styles that are represented in this chapter. I hope you can see them.  
>Without much further adu I present Back in the USSR.<br>****Characters: Poland, Russia, Belarus, Lithuania, and Ukraine(may be a little OC in this)  
><em>Lyrics are in Italics<br>_Enjoy!**

It was a normal day in the Soviet Union household. Well as normal as it can get. The Baltic trio were doing their usual chores. Belarus was in her room sharpening her knives and Ukraine was in an unusually bad mood. It was most likely from the fact that it was snowing and there was no way she could do some farm work.

Russia however was in the main living room waiting for someone. He leaned forward in his chair, a smug smile on his face as he waited for his reluctant guest.

More than fifteen minutes later than the scheduled meeting time, a short green-eyed blonde wearing a green military outfit) finally appeared in the door frame with an annoyed look on his face.

"Welcome back." Russia said, a victorious undertone to his voice. "I assume your flight went well?"

Poland shot him an irritable look. 'Time to put my plan in motion' he thought to himself,' he thought to himself while trying his hardest not to smile.

"It was, like, horrible, and you know that perfectly well!"

_Flew in from Miami Beach BOAC,_

_Didn't get to bed last night._

_All the way, the paper bag was on my knee._

_Man, I had a dreadful flight! _

_I'm back in the USSR_."

"_You don't know how lucky you are, boy_!" Russia snapped, his patience quickly running thin. He had heard Poland whine on far too many occasions, and this was far too important to allow him to spoil by losing his temper. Poland on the other hand kept on trying to get on the Russian's nerves by being as sarcastic as possible.

"_Back in the USSR, yeah_."

Poland wasn't anywhere near done complaining. Russia had packed him into a tiny plane and shipped him all the way from his vacation on Miami Beach. From the way Russia was looking at him, he quickly decided that he wouldn't like the reasons why his vacation was rudely interrupted. To make time pass on the plane, he came up with multiple plans to annoy Russia and way to wreck to the Russian's home. He then thought of the perfect way to agitate him.

"_Been away so long I hardly knew the place!_

_Gee, it's good to be back home." _

_He rolled his eyes sarcastically toward the annoyed nation in front of him. _

_"Leave it till tomorrow to unpack my case!_"

"_Honey, disconnect the phone!_

_I'm back in the USSR_!"

That last line had been something of a non sequitur, since he had run out of good rhymes for 'home.'

"_You don't know how lucky you are, boy_!" Russia repeated, growing visibly red in the face. (He hated the tone the Pole was giving him. If he didn't know better), he would have thought that the Pole was doing it on purpose.

"_Back in the US, back in the US, back in the USSR_." Poland gestured theatrically, and then smirked toward him. It was his turn to have a distinct note of victory in voice. He wanted to under that Russian's skin as much as possible.

"Enough!" Russia balled his hands into fists, trying not to strangle the smug figure in front of him. Out of habit, he shouted, "LITHUANIA!" He suddenly remembered that the two had a past alliance and might make another one. It was probably the best not to leave them alone.

"UKRAINE! BELARUS!" He added, confident in the fact that his sisters could keep them in line.

As the requested trio appeared in the door, Russia gestured to the guest.

"Kindly escort him upstairs." The trio could easily tell that Russia was irritated at the blond.

The two boys' eyes met and Poland sent Lithuania a wink and mouthed, "I got this."

The other nation didn't look the least bit relieved. If possible, he looked even more worried. Lithuania could tell that his friend's 'plan' was most likely going to get him into trouble.

As he was 'kindly escorted upstairs,' he turned around to face Ukraine suddenly.

"_Well, the Ukraine girls really knock me out_!" He said with a wink, shooting her the most dazzling smile he could muster. He also accidentally grazed her larger than normal breasts while being escorted. This earned him only a slap to the face, but his plan on wreaking havoc was beginning to work.

"_When you are here, you leave the west behind_." Ukraine hissed at him, hands on hips, immediately copied by her younger sister Belarus.

"Feliks, what are you doing? You'll get yourself killed! Nobody messes with Belarus and Ukraine!" Lithuania hissed in his ear.

"Relax Liet, I, like, got this." He repeated in his friend's ear, which still didn't seem to bring any effect.

To Lithuania's horror, he then turned to th younger of the sisters. 'What is he planning to do toward Belarus? No one messes with her. Hopefully she doesn't have her knife on her,' he thought to himself.

"_And Moscow girls make me sing and shout that Georgia's on_…"

He never got to finish that sentence. In a split second, Belarus had him pinned with one arm behind his back.

"_My- my- my- my- my- my- MIND_!" He finished, pained. "Oh, COME ON!" He knew that Belarus was going to hurt him either way but that really hurt.

"I'll let you off with a warning. This time," She hissed dangerously.

"Upstairs."

"_I'm Back in the USSR_." He muttered to himself. "_Don't know how lucky you are, boy_. _Back in the USSR_, where the pretty ladies can, like, kick your butt any day." Poland knew for a fact that most of the female humans from the two countries weren't like that but one couldn't be too sure.

Despite his crushing defeat, he tried again a few minutes later with the exact same pick-up lines. This time, Belarus really lost it and would have pushed him off the stairs if Lithuania hadn't caught his arm at the very last second.

"Thanks. Ow." The blonde whispered to his friend, rubbing his hurt arm.

Before the latter could reply, Ukraine commanded, "I've had more than enough of this недоумкуватий (moron in Ukrainian translation will go at the bottom). We are bringing him right back down to Brother Russia to deal with."

Poland could barely hold back a snicker as they pushed him back down the stairs. That had taken a lot less time than he'd expected.

Lithuania noticed his expression and wondered if he'd gone insane. Then again his friend was always very, what was the word oh yea, eccentric when it came to his interesting plans. Especially toward Russia and in this case his two sisters.

After they had escorted him back into the living room, a quick, harsh exchange passed between Russia and Ukraine. Unfortunately, it was in Russian, so the only person who might have understood it was Belarus, but she wasn't a person you asked about things like that.

Lithuania had never seen Russia so furious, and wondered why Poland was taking this so lightly. He himself wanted nothing more than to make himself scarce until the mood passed. By now he wondered why Russia had called him instead of Estonia or Latvia.

"What is wrong with you?" Russia practically shouted at the insolent figure. "What are you even-?"

Poland interrupted him, ticking off points on his fingers.

_"Remember last time you called me over here like this? You_

_Showed me round your snow peaked mountain way down south_

_Took me to your daddy's farm_

Let me hear your balalaikas ringing out that was of course the worst part. Oh yeah, and I had to Come and keep your comrades warm, because it was, like, nice and warm at twenty degrees!"

At the odd stares he was collecting, he added, "Like, on the negative scale. Because… you know, that's, like, totally cold? …No? Well… I guess you all are, like, used to it…" He expected at least one person so say something toward his comment but when no one did he continued.

"_And now, I'm back in the USSR_! Hey!"

"You don't-" Russia started.

"Know how lucky you are boy, yeah. Back in the USSR." Poland interrupted him.

Lithuania didn't get to see the rest of that argument, because he and Belarus were dismissed from the room. Russia tried to send Ukraine away as well, but she gave him one of those big-sister looks and refused to move.

As he left, he could hear her enraged shouts of "Let me tell you, honey!", and a male voice responding, "Hey! I'm back!"

That night, he learned that Russia and Ukraine had packed Poland right back into an airplane and sent him back to Miami Beach.

That visit became something of a taboo around Russia, and everyone tried to pretend it never happened.

And they almost succeeded. Almost.

However, Poland wouldn't be Poland if he didn't add insult to injury. No he just had to do one more thing.

A few weeks later, a brightly colored postcard from Miami Beach addressed to "Liet" arrived in the post box along with a small cardboard box.

On the back, there was only one sentence, written in Poland's distinctive handwriting:

"I told you I got it."

Inside the envelope, there was also a vinyl tape with the Beatles song "Back in the USSR" on it.

As soon as Lithuania showed it to Russia, he had no choice since he was living under Russia's roof; the Russian threw it the fire-place.

**Translation Time!  
>недоумкуватий (Ukrainian)- Moron<strong>

**So I hope you guys liked it. It took me awhile to actually look over it, add my style to it and then post it. Now to update everything else. My list is steadily going down as I write. I'm in the 40's still and writing more. The poll is still on my profile of anyone hasn't voted yet. I've shortened the list to 6 choices so please vote this will help me.  
>IMPORTANT!<strong>**  
>I do have bad news though... I don't think I'm going to be able to update until I get my grades up and after graduation, which is at the end of May. Yes it will be hard for me but I have to study for my final exams and for my AP Literature and Composition exam. This does not mean I'm giving up on this. I mean I can't with all the reviews, follows and favorites you guys have given me. Thank you so much!<br>Until Next Time,  
>fluteprincess95<strong>


	23. Sweden

**Hi guys I know it's been awhile since I last updated, you know with school and getting ready for college, I haven't had the time to actually sit down and write. But good news I am an officially high school graduate and will be starting college this fall at the local community college. Enough about me.  
>This chapter is one I wanted to write from the start but couldn't figure out how to write it. Then one day just started to write and voilà this chapter was born. I actually had help from a handy dandy book filled with Beatles lyrics. Yea I forgot it was sitting in my house and just sitting collecting dust until now.<br>This chapter features one of my favorite pairings SwedenxFinland. For some reason I always thought Girl would be perfect for Sweden considering all the other SuFin Fics out there and the fact I find them just too cute together. Like I did in my Germany Chapter: I've just seen a face, I changed the 'girl" to 'guy' and all that jazz.  
>Anyway on with the show!<br>Character Featured: Sweden  
>Sweden's thoughts are in <strong>**_italics  
><em>****Lyrics are in ****_bold italics_****  
>Song: "Girl"<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I never would have thought this would be happening to me, but here I am sitting in this fancy restaurant at a table with the man I love. By now everyone would just leave at eh sight of me. Most people say that I'm a scary person. I can't help if I'm six-foot one and I have a stoic face. But that was then and this is now. For once I am with someone whom I love and loves me back.

An angelic voice brought me back to reality, "Ber are you alright? You kind of spaced out there," Tino asked me in a worried tone.

I felt my cheeks get warm, "I'm fine Tino." I took another bite of my salad.

An awkward but comforting silence came over between us. We really didn't have much to say to each other but I knew what I wanted to say to the world.

**_Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
>All about the girl who came to stay?<br>He's the kind of boy you want so much  
>It makes you sorry<br>Still you don't regret a single day.  
>Ah boy<br>Boy_**

_I've always regretted waiting this long to be with Tino Väinämöinen. He never told me that I was scary or could never be loved. He was always the one to make my day when he comes to my wooden workshop. The first time he came by, it was for directions to the pet store. It was from then on that he came by every day to see how I was doing. It may not be one of those fairytale meetings but it is still one worth telling._

_**When I think of all the times I've tried so hard to leave him  
>He will turn to me and start to cry;<br>And he promises the earth to me  
>And I believe him<br>After all this time I don't know why  
>Ah boy<br>Boy**_

_At times I thought it was a dream. Every meeting. Every conversation. Everything that was happening to me. It just had to be a dream. One time I wanted to leave the relationship, believing it was too much for me to handle. Tino cried. He cried so much that it hurt. I couldn't leave him because of disbelief. I just couldn't._

_**He's the kind of boy who puts you down  
>When friends are there, you feel a fool.<br>When you say he's looking good  
>He acts as if it's understood.<br>He's cool, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
>Boy<br>Boy**_

_There is one memory that I remember perfectly. It was a when Tino and I were drinking at a bar with a couple of my friends, Mathias and Lukas. Mathias and I made a joke (I think it was inappropriate) and Tino hit me upside the head telling me how rude it was. Mathias on the other hand was trying his hardest not to laugh until Lukas hit him upside the head too. Another moment was when I complimented him on how handsome he looked. Tino just smiled. That god-damn smile was so innocent but I knew there was more to it._

_**Was he told when he was young that pain  
>Would lead to pleasure?<br>Did he understand it when they said  
>That a man must break his back to earn<br>His day of leisure?  
>Will he still believe it when he's dead?<br>Ah boy  
>Boy<strong>_

_We never took it that far. Just the usual make-out sessions and nothing more. We just want it to be special. I'll work hard for our future even if it will kill me, but not literally of course. Just think of our future._

"Ber. Ber. Hello anybody there?" Tino's voice filled my ears once more.

"Yes?" I asked him.

He blinked before answering with, "Our food's here."

"Oh," I responded a little embarrassed. I guess the world will have to wait.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found my list and typed it so I can never lose it again. So don't worry about it. I actually have another chapter I finished, I just need to add author's notes and I will post it most likely tomorrow. Yes. No. I really don't know. The poll on my profile is still open if you would like to vote on it.  
>There really isn't much to say except now that it is summer I will try my hardest to update more often. Especially before I have to start college.<br>Remember to Review!  
>fluteprincess95<strong>


	24. Fem! Mexico and America

**Hey peoples! I told you I would update soon. I wrote this chapter in about a half hour at 10:30 at night. For some reason I just started to write and thought, 'Hey this would be a great chapter. Now what song would go with it?' It was actually between two songs. Oh! Darling and I Need You. Technically either one of them would fit but I chose Oh! Darling instead. This also goes along with the original version rather than the **_**Across the Universe**_** version which is a duet.  
>Character wise on my list I had America and Fem! Mexico for another song but like before it seemed to fit.<br>I should just let you read now…  
>Characters: America and Fem! Mexico (human names used)<br>Song: Oh! Darling (lyrics are in**_** italics **_**and quotations)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.<strong>

To say that every couple has their ups and downs is an understatement which is frankly too true. That goes for this young couple, Alfred F. Jones and Maria Gonzales. They were the ones who have stayed together since high school and college easily believing in the concept and emotion called love.

To continue on with our story, the young couple lived in a small yet comfy house on Northern Florida. They didn't despise it nor did they want to leave. Their main problem was trust. After so many years of being together you'd think they would have full trust in each other.

It all started when Alfred came home around midnight, missing dinner. Then Maria said she had to go over a friend's house on a Saturday and stayed the night. She didn't make it home until mid-day Sunday. You see the problem presented here. The trust seemed to leave along with the love.

One day Alfred snapped when he asked Maria where she was and slapped her across the face. Maria truly wanted to leave before this but for some reason couldn't. What was holding her back was Alfred.

"Please Maria. Please. I'll never do it again I swear," He tried to tell her. Instead, she began packing her clothes.

"_Oh! Darling, please believe me  
>I'll never do you no harm<br>Believe me when I tell you  
>I'll never do you no harm<em>"

She didn't believe him. Not one bit. He hut her by cheating and now by physically hurting her. "No Alfred." Maria skipped over the pictures set in frames. She didn't want the memories.

"_Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
>I'll never make it alone<br>Believe me when I beg you  
>Don't ever leave me alone<em>"

He didn't want his girl to leave him. Sure he cheated on her and 'accidentally' slapped her but he'd be lonely without her.

"_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know I nearly broke down and cried<br>When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know I nearly fell down and died<em>"

It didn't need to be said with words. It was being said by both of their actions. By Maria packing her belongings and by Alfred trying to convince his girl otherwise. And it seemed like the man was going to shed tears.

"_Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
>I'll never make it alone<br>Believe me when I tell you  
>I'll never do you no harm<em>"

Maria could care less about him being alone for the rest of his life. ''No harm.' More like harm with a side of words.' She thought to herself.

"_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know I nearly broke down and cried<br>When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know I nearly fell down and died<em>"

Only one of them was close to tears and it was easy to guess who. The Mexican woman was almost done packing her things. She only had her jewelry left.

"_Oh! Darling, please believe me  
>I'll never let you down<br>Believe me when I tell you  
>I'll never do you no harm<em>"

By now Alfred was practically on his knees begging for Maria to stay. He heard a suitcase click and asked, "Where do you plan on staying?"

Maria grinned looking at her now ex-boyfriend in the eyes, "With my 'friend' Antonio. Don't try to find me." She said this in such a venomous tone that it would even make Alfred's 'friend' Natalia shiver. With that said, she quickly brushed passed Alfred and slammed the door shut.

Now Alfred was alone, something he wanted to avoid.

**Thanks for reading! I have another prepared to post but I nice next week is my three year anniversary, I will update then. I'm also going to end the poll on my profile so please check it out to see who won.  
>Until next time,<br>fluteprincess95**


	25. Liechtenstein

**HI EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated this fast in a long long time. This chapter is also really short with the story itself only being 431 words. That's a record. I rewrote this multiple times and this is the final product. I really have nothing else to say. It's also not depressing like my previous chapters. Just saying.  
>Oh before you read this here's a fact about the song featured in this chapter.<br>WARNING! I**f you don't read this it will be harder to understand what is a head!  
><strong>****Polythene Pam: **_** Polythene**_** is a British variant of the word polyethylene, a plastic material. The name 'Polythene Pam' came from the nickname of an early Beatles' fan from the Cavern Club days, named Pat Hodgett (now Dawson), who would often eat polythene. She became known as 'Polythene Pat'. She said in an interview, "I used to eat polythene all the time. I'd tie it in knots and then eat it. Sometimes I even used to burn it and then eat it when it got cold." (Info from Wikipedia)  
>Yea … anyway here's the newest chapter of Hetalia Sings the Beatles<strong>**  
>Character: Liechtenstein<br>Song featured: Polythene Pam (words are in _Italics_)**

Liechtenstein always heard whispers when she went out to the local village. Today was no different. What made it worse was that she forgot to wear her signature bow that defined that she was indeed a girl and not a boy.

One woman in the village noticed Liechtenstein walking by without the famous bow. If it wasn't for the fact she was wearing a dress, the woman would have thought it was a boy cross dressing rather than a girl.

She turned to another woman and said, "_Well you should see Polythene Pam  
>She's so good-looking but she looks like a man<br>Well you should see her in drag dressed in her polythene bag  
>Yes you should see Polythene Pam<br>Yeah yeah yeah_"

Liechtenstein looked behind her. She thought she heard someone talking about her. 'Probably just gossip.' The girl thought to herself. 'Yea just gossip.'

The young country walked into the market with a crowd sneaking behind her curiosity stuck in their minds from their fellow villager. Another villager, this time a male, made some valuable points, "_Get a dose of her in jackboots and kilt  
>She's killer-diller when she's dressed to the hilt<br>She's the kind of a girl that makes the news of the world  
>Yes you could say she was attractively built<br>Yeah yeah yeah_"

Again Liechtenstein didn't pay attention to the villagers and paid for the groceries.

~Later~

When young Liechtenstein entered the house she shared with her big brother Switzerland, she immediately went over to the kitchen to put the groceries away. The blond was about to put the milk away when her brother walked in. He was surprised at the sight in front of him. His sister rarely went shopping without him.

"The villagers were awfully talkative today bruder," she told him.

Switzerland gave her a knowing look, "They usually talk. Nothing else exciting happens."

She put the milk in the fridge, "Bruder can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"One of the villagers said something about a Polythene Pam. Do you know what that means?"

Switzerland was shocked, "Was this directed toward you?"

Liechtenstein thought for a few seconds, "Well a group did follow me into the market and I did forget to wear my ribbon today. Why is it bad?"

The man quickly left the room to fetch his gun.

"Bruder where are you going?"

Switzerland gave his sister a sadistic look, "I'm going to get those bastards for calling you a Polythene Pam." With that said Switzerland ran out of the house leaving a dazed and confused Liechtenstein in the kitchen.

**I would hate to be one of those villagers right now especially with an angry Switzerland with a gun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
>Reviews are welcomed and appreciated :) <strong>


	26. Drunk! England

**I know what you're probably thinking, 'Another chapter on England?' Yea I really couldn't get out of writing this one. I had this picture in my head that if England was drunk and he would sing Yellow Submarine and it would be hilarious. And considering the first one I wrote with England was a Human AU, this one is strictly regular AU.  
>What's kind of funny I wrote the beginning while watching <strong>_**Yankee Doodle Dandy **_**with my older brother. For those who haven't seen it I would highly suggest watching it. It's one of my favorite 4****th**** of July movies to watch along with **_**1776.  
><strong>_**Fun fact: This song was intended to be a no nonsense children's song but has ****received various social and political interpretations at the time. (info from wikipedia)  
><strong>**I tried my hardest to make this as comedic as possible so please tell me if I did a good job in the reviews or PM me. Thank you!  
>Character featured: England<br>Song: Yellow Submarine  
>Lyrics are in <strong>_**Italics**_

England was having a terrible day. First America took him to another McDonald's fast food restaurant forcing him to eat some of that greasy scum. He couldn't understand that was wrong with his English food especially his homemade scones. Then France tried to grope him… Again! No matter where he went, like the market or his own house, France was right behind him ready to grope his ass. Finally well, well he couldn't think of that final reason. His day was just terrible.

So here he was sitting in a bar drinking some rum getting more and more drunk with every bottle. Soon after his tenth bottle of rum, he could barely sit up straight and kept mumbling something about his 'magical' friends.

England stumbled off his bar stool and onto the small stage that was set in the back. He grabbed the microphone and switched it on.

In a drunken slur he said, "This song is for everyone whose ever lived on the sea."

He hiccupped before singing, "_In the town where I was born,  
>Lived a man who sailed to sea,<br>And he told us of his life,  
>In the land of submarines,"<em>

England tripped while walking from the front of the stage to the back so he could lean against the wall. It was then he remembered that he rode the seas on a ship not a submarine. The ship wasn't even yellow. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued.

"_So we sailed on to the sun,  
>Till we found the sea green,<br>and we lived beneath the waves,  
>in our yellow submarine,"<em>

Not to be philosophical, but he thought of the 'we' to be the Allies and their adventures during the wars. Though he couldn't remember what 'Yellow Submarine' meant. Maybe it was a bubble or something like that.

_"We all live in a yellow submarine,  
>yellow submarine, yellow submarine,<br>we all live in a yellow submarine,  
>yellow submarine, yellow submarine<em>."

It was after the third verse when a certain American and Frenchman entered the bar in order to find England.

"Dude I hope he realizes we have a world meeting tomorrow," America told France.

The other just smiled, "I don't think he does. This is too funny to interrupt."

America gave France a grin, "Too true man. Too true."

France pulled out his cellphone and began to record England's 'performance.' America laughed, a plan formulating in his head.

_And our friends are all aboard,  
>many more of them live next door,<br>and the band begins to play_.

_"We all live in a yellow submarine,  
>yellow submarine, yellow submarine,<br>we all live in a yellow submarine,  
>yellow submarine, yellow submarine."<br>_  
>No one was really paying attention to the one on stage. Other than the bartender and the bar owner that is. The owner expected this since it happened from time to time. He usually let the person sing whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't offensive. Now he was dealing with a man singing "Yellow Submarine." The owner sighed. 'Well at least this is somewhat entertaining,' he thought<p>

"_As we live a life of ease(life of ease)  
>Every one of us(every one of us) has all we need,(has all we need)<br>Sky of blue,(sky of blue) and sea green,(sea of green)  
>In our yellow(In our yellow) submarine.(submarine) ( Ha ha!)"<br>_  
>For some reason when England was singing, he swore he heard America and France repeating his words. Oh well. He continued onto the final part of the song.<p>

_We all live in a yellow submarine,  
>yellow submarine, yellow submarine,<br>we all live in a yellow submarine,  
>yellow submarine, yellow submarine.<br>_  
>"Thank you and good night," England stumbled forward and fainted from the alcohol and his little 'performance'.<p>

France touched the stop button on his phone right as England hit the stage floor.

"We should probably take him to the hotel," France suggested.

"Fine. Do you have the video?" America asked.

"Oh yea. I suspect you have a plan?"

"Yep"

(Next day at the World Meeting)

England walked through the doors of the meeting building with a massive headache. Good thing he had some Advil in his pocket. While he was on his way to the actual room the meeting was being held, numerous countries were laughing and pointing at him. It got worse when he arrived into the meeting room.

Soon enough he had enough, "Why the bloody hell is every one laughing!"

Spain handed him his phone, "Make sure to watch all of it amigo."

At the end of the video, England was red with embarrassment and anger. He easily recognized the two voices in the video. "I'm going to kill those two."

**America and France better watch out. I think England is going to put a spell on you two. Thanks for reading! I don't know what I will be writing next. I just know it will make my idea list that much shorter. I have it down to 40! Yay! And before I forget... Happy 4th of July and Happy Canada day!  
>Till next time!<br>fluteprincess95**


	27. FrUk and UsUk

**Heyyy Everyone! fluteprincess95 here with another chapter. This was requested by yuka-has-your-cookies (song and pairings) and it was on my computer almost finished and today I decided to finished it. To yuka-has-your-cookies I am so sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter. :)  
>I also didn't attempt the French accent. To me it's hard to write and type so I'll just let you guys imagine it.<br>Pairings: FrUK and UsUk****  
>Song: Anna, Go With Him<br>Lyrics are in _Italics  
><em>Human and Country names used  
>Enjoy!<strong>

France was having a wonderful day so far. Key word 'so far'. Today he was going to propose to England. The two had been dating for five years and France wanted them to be together as an actual couple, not just two countries whose bosses wanted an alliance. He also didn't want to force his Angleterre into marrying him like he did years earlier. That was because his boss basically forced him to.

With the dark velvet box in his coat pocket, France headed over to England's house to take his amore on the best date he's ever been on. He was about to knock on the door when heard moaning from the other side. Francis then found the closest window which showed the living room. What he found on the other side of the glass not only raised his anger but also disgust to his eyes. He saw England, his precious Angleterre, making out the couch with that son of a bitch America.

As he was about the leave the window, he heard America's voice trying to put together words. "England," the man said once, "England", he tried again."

"What is it love?" Francis clutched his hands into fists of jealousy, the negative emotion spreading throughout his mind and body. 'Only Arthur is supposed to call me that.'

"Is this wrong? Ya know to be together like this?" America asked England, "I mean," he paused for a moment, "I mean we're both cheating on our boyfriends."

England gave America an 'are you stupid look.' "No. it's not like they're ever going to find out," the Englishman responded slyly as he kissed the younger man on the lips.

The Frenchman felt his anger get the best of him as he walked quickly to the door knocking as loudly as he could; Only a few seconds past while he tapped his right foot at a fast pace. Impatiently, France kicked to door down to reveal a bewildered England and America.

"F-Francis wh-what are y-you doing here?" England stuttered. The single question obviously showed how nervous the man was. Someone could say the same about America. His face showed complete horror like he just saw another horror movie.

France's face on the other hand showed anger towards the Brit and American. "So you two seriously thought no one would catch on to you little game" France asked the two but it was more to England than America.

"America get out," he said in a low commanding voice.

"Excuse me?" the American asked, "I didn't he-hear you?"

"I said," France started, "GET OUT AMERICA!"

America not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry Frenchman, quickly put on his shoes and bomber jacket and ran out the door.

A few moments of an awkward silence passed between the two men.

"Why?" Francis broke the silence almost in tears, "Why would you do this to me? To America? To yourself?"

No answer was heard. All England did was stare at the carpeted floor.

"Fine if you won't answer me Arthur,  
><em>You come and ask me, boy,<em>_  
><em>_To set you free, boy,__  
><em>_You say he loves you more than me,__  
><em>_So, I will set you free,__  
><em>_Go with him. (Arthur)__  
><em>_Go with him. (Arthur)"_

"You realize that if you wanted to leave me after all these years all you had to do was tell me." France said with venom in his voice.

That had surprised the Englishman. He had never heard his, now ex, like this before.

_"Arthur, __  
><em>_boy, before you go now, __  
><em>_I want you to know, now, __  
><em>_that I still love you so, __  
><em>_But if he loves you mo', __  
><em>_Go with him."_

It was pretty clear that Francis didn't want him in his life any more. Arthur now tried to get up from the couch but Francis stopped him by pushing him back onto the couch.

_"All of my life, __  
><em>_I've been searchin' for a boy__  
><em>_To love me like I love you.__  
><em>_Oh, now... But every boy I've ever had __  
><em>_Breaks my heart and leave me sad.__  
><em>_What am I, what am I supposed to do?__  
><em>_Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh..."__  
><em>  
>Again he tried to leave the couch but again the Frenchman pushed him back down.<p>

_"Arthur, __  
><em>_Just one more thing, boy.__  
><em>_You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free, __  
><em>_Go with him_."

Arthur knew what he was talking about. The ring inside the velvet box was an engagement ring. This made him think. Did he really ruin the one serious relationship he's had in years? The next two verses answered his question.

_"All of my life,_  
><em>I've been searchin' for a boy<em>  
><em>to love me like I love you.<em>  
><em>But let me tell you now,<em>  
><em>But every boy I've ever had,<em>  
><em>Breaks my heart and leave me sad.<em>  
><em>What am I, what am I supposed to do?<em>  
><em>Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh..."<em>

This did break Francis' heart. The Frenchman had been waiting for five years to pop the question. But no the English bastard had to ruin it with America. He was the only man he ever loved. Is it possible Arthur got tired of waiting? Francis trusted him to be faithful and be patient for the right time.

Arthur,  
>Just one more thing, boy.<br>You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free,  
>Go with him. (Arthur)<br>Go with him. (Arthur)  
>You can go with him, girl (Arthur)<br>Go with him

At the last word the two stayed in their positions in silence. Neither wanted to say a word. Maybe it was because of their current situation or the shock on both of their parts. Francis was in shock that he just lost the chance to marry the only man he ever loved. Arthur was in shock since his now ex found walked into his affair with America. They couldn't find their voice.

Finally the Frenchman gave the other some helpful advice before walking out the door.

"Make up your mind England," France's tone held malice and disappointment. The said country cringed. Francis had used his country name instead of his human name. Now they were enemies once more. They couldn't even be in the friendly friendship they were in before the romance.

France was close to the door, "Me or that batard," He put his hand on the door handle and tightened his grip, "or you will regret it."

As he walked out of the house, he slammed the door making the house shake.

England leaned back on the couch and muttered to himself, "What have I done?"

**Translations (from Google translate) :  
>Angleterre<strong>- **England  
>batard- bastard<strong>

**England should make up his mind up quickly. I don't want to know what France will do to him if he doesn't choose him.  
>I'll try my best to update as much as I can before my classes start in August. Many more ideas have yet to be typed.<br>Remember to review and thanks for reading!**


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

This story will no longer be updated regularly. Since this fic is a series of one shots, it will be updated every once and awhile when I have time. I'm really sorry about this but I've just started college and from now on I'll be swamped with homework.

I'll still write and post one shots every once in awhile as you have already seen. I even have a multi chapter story in the works right now that isn't Hetalia. I'm slowly losing interest in this fandom and want to write something different. Something with adventure and action. Not saying that I'm tired or writing sad romances, but I want to explore other fandoms and develop a better writing style and do something different.

Thank you and again I'm sorry,

fluteprincess95

P.S. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT REPLACE AUTHOR'S NOTE!


End file.
